Miracles
by danzcoach24
Summary: Miracle Alot can happen in 7 months. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Believe

_I have had this idea rolling around in my head for a while._

_I obviously do not own the movie, the characters or the Olympics. I do own Tara Brooks._

_Please read and review!_

**Chapter 1: Believe**

I can't believe what I am watching. How did we get here? If someone had told me two weeks ago that I would be standing here listening to this song, I would have told them they were crazy. In fact, if they had told me 2 days ago I wouldn't have believed them. None of us would. Sure we had all dreamed about this, but it was never talked about. There was no way this could happen. I have to laugh because it did. The United States Hockey team won the Olympics. We won. A bunch of college kids, who seven months ago could barely all get along, beat what is probably the best hockey ever.

I take back what I said before one person did think this could happen, one man believed. He brought us all together; he made the team a family. He saw this when no one else did. I can see him standing there all smiles. It has been a long time since I have seen him smile like that. I don't remember the last time I have been so happy either. The entire crowd is singing the national anthem and I am watching the two men I love most in this world receive the one thing they have always wanted.

As a coach my dad will get his medal later, but it's not about the medal. Dad has wanted this since he got cut all those years ago. I have never told him this but sometimes I have seen him look at a picture that is hidden in his desk. I don't know what the picture is of (I have never looked at it) but I get the feeling that he won't be doing that anymore.

My boyfriend, on the other hand, has his medal around his neck. I have seen him smile a thousand times in the last few months, but never like this. He looked up at me right after he was given the gold. I thought I was going to float away. In the midst of the greatest achievement of his life he looked at me and mouthed "I love you". I think my mom may have noticed and a few weeks ago that would have worried me, but with the Olympics over now we can start dating more openly. Plus my mom was never really the problem; we were more worried about my Dad. We weren't sure how he would feel about his daughter dating one of his players. Let alone a player from Boston! Well, now he will just have to deal. We are in love. That still sounds weird. I'm in love with a hockey player from Boston. I, Tara Brooks, am in love with Jack O'Callahan and he loves me too.

The anthem just ended. Rizzo looks confused. He alone is standing on the medal podium. He looks so small, I never noticed that before. I think it is because as a team they appear bigger. Does that make sense? Rizzo must feel the same way because now he is waving the others onto the podium with him. Miraculously they all fit.

People are running onto the ice now. I understand how they feel I want to hug my dad and all the guys. I spent 7 months basically being their mom. I did their laundry, I made sure they ate properly; I even watched how much they drank (that made me less than popular). But, mostly I want to run into Jack's arms and share this moment with him.

I am on the ice now. A bunch of the guys are hugging me. There is not too much talking, just a lot of yelling. I think we are all beyond words right now. I finally find Jack; I think he may have been looking for me too. When we catch up with each other he grabs me into his arms and we kiss. I don't know how long we stayed like that but the next thing I know I feel a tap on my shoulder. As we break apart I see Jack's eyes widen and I turn around to see my dad standing in front of us.

"Hi daddy!"

"Tara....OC....so how did this happen?"

Oh god. How did this happen? I don't even know. My face must be giving away my own confusion because my dad speaks again.

"Both of you meet me in my room later and you can start from the beginning."


	2. The Beginning

_Still own nothing except Tara._

_Please read and review!_

Chapter 2: The Beginning

"How mad do you think your dad is?"

"Maybe we are being silly. He is my dad he just wants what is best for me. I'll just tell him that you're what is best for me. He has to understand that. I am an adult. I graduated college, I live on my own. He can't tell who can and can not see."

"So he is going to be really mad, huh?"

"Once I tell him that we are in love, I don't think he will be too angry. He is not going to like that I didn't tell him sooner. But even he knows he can be very overprotective of me. Its gonna be fine."

I grab Jack's hand and lead him out of his room and down the hall to my dad's. I don't think I have ever knocked on a door so slow in all of my life. When my dad answers I try to read his face. Ugh....it's so hard with him. He rarely lets his emotions show. He leads us into the room and points to the couch for us to sit on. Once we are all settled Dad speaks first.

"So do you two have something to tell me?"

I go to speak but Jack interrupts me.

"Coach. Somewhere in the middle of all this Tara and I fell in love. She wanted to tell you, but I asked her not too. I was scared you would cut me or work me harder if you knew. So don't be mad her, this is all my fault."

That's my Jack always there to take the blame.

"Dad that is not entirely true. Yes we fell in love, but we both thought it best to keep it from you until after the Olympics."

My dad is shaking his head. What does that mean? He looks up at both of us.

"Why don't one of you tell me how this all began."

Sounds easy enough right? Start from the top. Give the order of events that lead us to this point. It should be simple, but Jack and I have never been simple. But my dad wants our story from the beginning so that is what I am going to give him.

_7 months earlier_

Day one of practice. This should be interesting. From what my dad told me he picked a lot of players form Minnesota and Boston. I told him he was crazy. That the team would probably kill each other before they even played one game. Dad just said that this was the team that he wanted and that he knew what he was doing.

As I head into the arena I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey Tara."

"Hey Mac, what's up? You ready for practice?"

Ron McClanahan has been one of my best friends since I was young. I feel like I grew up with him and Buzzy Schneider. I was so excited when my dad told me he had chosen both of them.

"Yeah. Did you see the roster? This is going to be very interesting."

"I was thinking the same thing. But you know my dad; he does everything for a reason."

"We shall see. A bunch of us are going out tonight, want to come?"

"Yeah sure, sounds good. I'll talk to you later."

"Later."

Practice seemed to be going well. My dad was yelling commands at the guys and everyone seemed really talented. I was looking at the roster my dad had given to me, trying to get familiar with everyone's names and numbers and the next thing I know there is a fight on the ice. At first I couldn't tell who was fighting, but as I got closer to the ice I saw Mac and heard someone saying something stupid like "nice shot OC". OC? How do I know that name? OC? Boston. He played for Boston. This couldn't be about '76. Only a twelve year old would hold onto a grudge for that long. Now I hear my dad.

"Who do you play for?"

That's my dad never misses an opportunity. He needed this team to unite and he was starting from day one. The guys don't seem to understand what my dad is asking for. They keep saying they play for their college. I know that is the wrong answer. Dad doesn't say a word. I hope the boys get it soon or it's gonna be a long 7 months.

Mac picked me up at about 9 and we headed for the local bar. It was the first time I got to talk to him since the fight.

"So how's your face feeling?"

"Asshole. That guy has a chip on his shoulder the size of Texas. I hope he gets cut soon."

"Why did he hit you?"

"Something about a cheap shot in the '76 playoffs. I don't know. Honestly I don't care. He needs to get over himself."

"Seriously, that is so childish. Remind me to steer clear of him."

At the bar I got to meet a lot of the guys. Some I already knew, from their days playing for my dad at the U and others I was meeting for the first time. They all seemed really nice (even the ones from Boston). OC and one of the other guys, I think his name is Swift, steered clear of us most of the night. I don't take well to being ignored so the first chance I got I went right up to them.

"Hi, I'm Tara Brooks. I know that you are Jack and I think that you are Swift. I figured you guys were too shy to meet me so I figured I would make the first move."

I ended the sentence with my trademark smile. At first they looked a little confused. Jack was the first to speak.

"Oh honey, we weren't scared to meet you. We just don't agree with the company you keep."

He looked right at Mac when he said that last part. I can tell this guy is going to get on my nerves.

"Well you see I have always been told that I am an excellent judge of character. And judging from what I have seen from you. I think you are the one not worth keeping company with. So you can leave now. Bye."

I give a little wave and head back to the bar. Mac and Buzzy must have been watching the whole thing because they are laughing and shaking their heads.

"You are such a little brat. Do you want him to beat me up again tomorrow?"

"Oh Mac you are such a worry wart. He is not going to bother you anymore. He is too scared he is gonna get cut."

"Tara he doesn't look too scared to me."

I look back to where OC had been standing and there he is flirting with some girl, not a care in the world.

"Urghhhh! What a jerk. Mac are you ready to leave? I'm tired."

Mac looks confused but nods his head. We say our goodbyes and head home. I keep seeing OC with that girl. Who was she? What did he want with her? Why do I care? It's gonna be a long 7 months.


	3. Running

_I own very little,_

_Thanks for all of the reviews. Please keep them up : )_

Chapter 3: Running

The first week of practice went pretty well. My dad was working them hard both physically and mentally. The new style of hockey he was teaching them had many of the players doing things on the ice they had never done before. Sure, the first time my dad would tell them about some new play they would be confused, but they would eventually get the concept.

I spent half of the week keeping track of the individual player stats, getting jersey sizes, and making room assignments. The other half I used to avoid OC. I don't know what it was about him but he made me so....ugh....I can't even find a word to describe how crazy he makes me. I find myself looking at him when he is on the ice; of course I am only making sure he doesn't start anything with Mac. I have to admit he is a good player. Unfortunately, I don't think he is going to get cut any time soon.

Some times I still think about that girl in the bar and then I get mad at myself. When that happens I find myself out at the track. Running has always been my way of clearing my head. So that's where I am tonight, in fact it is where I have been for the last three nights. It's so peaceful here at night. It's just me and the night air and other than the occasional nature sound it is totally silent. Well it usually is....

"You know a girl shouldn't be out at night alone."

I turn towards the voice and see OC standing at the gate.

"I don't see any **girls **here."

He is walking towards me now.

"You are a feisty one; aren't ya? You must get that from your dad."

"Some people say my temper is worse than his."

"That is a scary thought."

We both start to laugh. I never noticed how nice a smile he has. It softens his whole face.

"What, is something on my face?"

"No?"

"Then why are you staring at me."

Shit, I was staring at him. How am I going to explain that? His head is big enough; he does not need to know that I think he has a beautiful smile. Think fast.

"I was just trying to figure out why you are out here. You can't possibly want to run. My dad made you guys do Herbies for almost a half an hour. Unless you are slacking off in practice?"

"Yeah right. Your dad would cut me faster than I could say Herbies if I was slacking. I just like to come out here to clear my head. I should be asking you why you are out here?"

"I like the exercise."

"Would you mind some company?"

"That's fine....but no talking."

"Why?"

"For one I like to do this in silence and two I don't like you."

"You don't know me."

"I know all I need to know."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Angry hockey player from Boston, who holds a grudge for 3 years and then pummels my best friend on the first day of Olympic practice. That is all I need to know."

"Just shut up and run."

We ran around the track, in silence, for about twenty minutes. I went to leave, but OC stopped me.

"No goodbye?"

"There was no hello, why should there be a goodbye?"

OC starts laughing.

"I really don't get you."

"What is there to get? I came here to run alone, you just happened to be here, and now I am leaving."

"Would it kill you to say goodbye?"

"Fine. Goodbye."

"See that wasn't so hard. We should do this again sometime."

I shake my head and begin to walk away.

"Do you want me to walk you to your car? It's late and there could be some weirdoes walking around."

"Jack O'Callahan, if I didn't know any better I would say you actually cared about the well being of a person from Minnesota."

"Your dad would kill me if anything happened to you."

For some reason that answer made me a little sad.

"I'll be fine, but thanks for the offer."

I start to walk away and then I turn around.

"I will be out here tomorrow night."

I don't wait to see or hear his response.


	4. Jack

_I own everyhting....in my dreams!_

_Thannks again for all the reviews. Keep them coming!_

Chapter 4: Jack

OC showed up the next night and the next and the next, in fact he showed up every night for two weeks. At first we would just run around the track in silence; no hellos or goodbyes; but after a few days we started to talk. Nothing major, just stuff about hockey or the Olympics or things that happened that day. It is weird; I have had guy friends most of my life, but it was never like this. Even with Mac and Buzzy there was always that sense that even though we got along so well we were different. It was like a wall between us. There were just some things we never talked about. That wall isn't there with OC. I feel like I could tell him anything.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What?"

"I lost you there for a second."

"Sorry, I was just thinking how far we have come."

"We have only been jogging for 5 minutes."

He laughs. He knows full well what I mean.

"You are such a jerk, OC"

All of a sudden he stops and gets serious.

"I hate it when you call me that."

I turn to face him. I think he is still fooling around. His face tells me different.

"I'm sorry. If it bothers you that much I won't call you a jerk anymore."

"No, not jerk....you can call me a jerk anytime you want."

He looks up at me and smiles. I am really starting to love that smile. Now I am really confused.

"OC. I hate it when you call me OC."

"But everyone calls you OC."

"Yeah. The guys call me OC. It's my nickname. I don't know, maybe I'm just being stupid."

"No, I understand. Your friends call you OC and I'm not one of your friends."

I start to head for my car. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think we were friends. What made me think he was a good guy? He just so...ugh. I hate him. What a jerk! I must be running because I can hear the jerk behind me telling me to slow down. But I won't turn around. I just want to go home and go to bed. I am almost at my car when he turns me around.

"Will you just slow down for a minute. Let me talk to you."

"There is nothing to say. It's ok, really. It's not like we were...."

"Would you just shut up. You're so stubborn. If you had let me finish back there I would have told you that I wanted you to call me Jack."

"Fine, Jack. Can I go now?'

"Sometimes I honestly don't know what to think about you. I want you to call me Jack because we are different from me and the guys. I feel like I can tell you anything; if you would let me talk. Look I like you, probably more than I should considering your father is my coach. But somewhere in the middle of all the Herbies and the running...."

I interrupt him with a kiss. A short peck at first. When I pull back I look straight into his eyes for a second and then we kiss again. This time longer, deeper.

"I guess that means you like me too."

The smile. He must know that it makes me melt.

"Yeah. I like you too Jack.

We smile. We kiss.


	5. Control

_As much as I would love to own the world, I sadly do not._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. They keep me writing. Keep them up!_

Chapter 5: Control

The last few weeks have been....strange. I guess that's the word. Jack and I tried to keep our relationship under wraps, but with the guys always around it became very hard. Plus the fact that over the years Mac and Buzzy got very good at figuring out when, as they would say, "I was in luuuve".

Buzzy guessed first. We were at Mario's one night and I was sitting between him and Jack and somehow Jack and I ended up holding hands under the table. As soon as we realized we pulled apart. Buzzy had already seen. At some point that night Buzzy and I were left alone at the table and he just came out with it.

"So you and OC....that's interesting."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tara, it's me Buzzy. We have known each other since the womb. I see how you two look at each other; how you always manage to be touching. Not to mention you were holding hands before. So don't try to deny it."

There was a long silence. I didn't know what to say. Neither Jack nor I really cared if the guys knew; we really wanted to keep it from my dad. We just figured that it would be easier if the team didn't know. It seemed that plan was now shot to shit.

"Buzzy I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. We just figured it would be easier...."

"To keep it from your dad if we didn't know. We totally understand and we actually agree with you. Coach doesn't need to know and he will not hear it from us."

I turned around to see Mac standing with Jack and the rest of the team. I guess Jack and I were not as sneaky as we thought. As everyone sat back down Jack put his arm around me. I could get used to this...you know....being out in public.

"But Jack, I have to tell you, as one of Tara's oldest friends. You hurt her and I will kill you."

"Don't worry Mac. I have no intention of messing up such a good thing."

A so began "operation: don't tell Herb". The guys were great. They would act like look outs or offer cover stories. It sort of became another team bonding activity. It seemed like dad had no idea. He was probably to busy to really pay too much attention. The Olympics were rapidly approaching, he still had to cut some people, and the team was not yet where he wanted them to be. Don't get me wrong practice was going well. The guys were getting stronger and faster. They were grasping the new style and they were playing like more of a team. But every day there was the question...."who do you play for?....and every day the wrong answers.... "the U", "Wisconsin". The guys just didn't get it and I was not about to tell them. They needed to figure it out on their own.

So here we are headed to Norway. I can tell everyone is nervous. Hell I'm nervous. They should beat this team, but you never know. Sitting here in Jack's arms I go through everything that could possibly go wrong, someone could get hurt or maybe we aren't ready. It's giving me a headache and for some reason the utter silence on the plane is not helping.

"Jack, are you awake?"

"No."

I hit him playfully. He fakes pain and then starts to laugh.

"I'm really nervous Jack. I feel like we have all been in a bubble the last few weeks. I like that bubble and now we are leaving it. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah....sort of. Up until now we haven't been tested. We've been playing each other. Wearing practice jerseys. Now it's another team and we are going to have USA written across our chests. That's a completely different ballgame."

"Are you scared of being cut?"

"Yeah. I have always played hockey to win and other than college; which we will not discuss in such mixed company; my team has always won. But this, the Olympics...shit....its a dream. I tell myself not to think about it, but it's always there. So I go out and I play hard everyday, because, it is all I can control."

I move in closer to him and bury my head into his shoulder. It somehow manages to calm my nerves enough that I am able to fall asleep. Unfortunately, there is very little I can control.


	6. Herbies

_I woke up this morning and....I still own nothing._

_Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Please keep them coming._

Chapter 6: Herbies

This game is not going well and my dad is not happy. I have never seen him like this. There is actual steam coming out of his ears. I think he may kill one of the guys.

_Buzzzzzzzzzz_

Saved by the bell. Thank god that's over. We all need to get to bed. If I know my dad, he is going to make them practice before we get on the plane tomorrow. Wait, what is he doing? He is calling all the guys out onto the ice. I am too far away to hear what he is saying. Oh no, he is making them do Herbies now. This is not going to be pretty. I move down so I am close to the ice. Wow I have only heard my dad yell like this when he is really mad at one of his kids.

"Again!"

"Again!"

"Again!"

I think my dad has lost his mind. Someone is going to get hurt. This needs to stop. I go over to Doc. He is thinking the same thing. Dad won't hear it.

"Again!"

I can tell Coach Patrick wants to stop. Thank god the lights just went out. He has to stop now.

"Again!"

What is he doing? Half the guys are throwing up and the other half are on their knees. I look over to Jack just as he looks up at me. He looks like a hurt little boy. It takes every ounce of will power in me not to run onto the ice right then, grab Jack and tell my dad off.

"Again!"

"Again!'

"Mike Eruzione...."

What is Rizzo doing?

"Who do you play for?"

"I play for....the United States of America."

There it is the right answer. I look over at my dad. His face has softened and he walks off the ice. As soon as he is out of sight I run over to Jack.

"Are you ok?"

"Does it look like I am?"

"Usually, I would get mad at that answer. I'll let it slid this time."

I smile at him and he smiles back. It's not quite his signature smile, but after tonight it will have to do.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I just don't think I can get up."

"Here put your arm around my shoulder."

I pull Jack up from his knees. We skate....slowly....to the boards and head into the locker room. I get him out of his pads (leaving him in his underwear) and turn on the shower.

"Take a shower. I'm going to see if anyone else needs help and then I will wait for you outside. I think you earned a message this evening....if you are up for it."

I give him a devilish smile.

"Only if you promise me it will be a long one."

"Whatever you want. Now get into the shower."

The guys looked like the walking dead as they got onto the bus. It was one of the saddest things I have ever seen. Thankfully the hotel was only about a five minute drive from the rink. My dad was always the first one off the bus, the first one in his room and he never enforced curfews or bed checks. He always told me that the best players were the ones who would get caught. So he didn't see Jack go to my room.

"Take your shirt off and lie down on my bed."

"What no foreplay. I feel so used."

We both started to laugh.

"If you feel so used you can leave."

"That's ok I like being taken advantage of."

I start working on Jacks' back first. It feels like a wall of knots. He was going to be so sore in the morning. At first Jack is groaning as I try to work out some of the knots but after awhile he gets silent. I look down at his face and can tell he has fallen asleep. I work on his back a little longer, get into my pjs, and lye down next to him in bed. Fortunately, our flight leaves at 1 in the afternoon, so we can all get a decent night sleep. The guys are going to need every minute of it after the night of Herbies that they just had.


	7. Tim

_Nothing....I own nothing._

_Everyone has been so great with the reviews. Please keep them coming._

Chapter 7: Tim

Since returning from Norway practices have been going really well. As much as I think my dad went too far the night of the Herbies I have to admit his plan worked. The guys seem as close as any team I have ever been around. In fact Jack and I went on a double date with Mac and his girlfriend the other night. If I didn't know any better I would take that as a sign of Armageddon.

Jack and I have been doing well too. He is so different from what I had originally thought. Sure he is cocky and loud, but he is also kind and really protective. I have heard that women fall for men who are similar to their (the women's) father. I never believed that until now. Jack is a lot like my dad. Surprisingly, I find that to be a good thing.

The whole team is also doing a good job in keeping our little secret. I am pretty confident that dad, or anyone else for that matter, has no idea that Jack and I are dating. In fact all the sneaking around has kind of been fun. Part of me wishes we didn't have too, but my dad would freak and I don't know what he would do to Jack. Plus when you really think about it the only time we are being sneaky is at practice. When we go out at night we are totally open.

I look up from the paperwork I am supposed to be doing. The guys are warming up in a circle. I don't how much warming up is actually being done, but they are all smiling. Jack looks up at me and smiles. I still blush every time he does that. I then look over to my dad, hoping he didn't just see that. No worries he and Coach Patrick are talking. I see them wave over some guy in hockey gear. Who the hell is he? I move down closer to the ice so I can hear what is being said. I hear something about Tom no Tim, I can't make out the last name. What is my dad doing? He can't possibly be bringing this kid in now. The will blow all the work the team has done to bond right out of the water. I look over at Jack. He does not look too happy. He is looking at me for an answer. All I can give him is a shoulder shrug. I don't know a damn thing.

The rest of practice was....for lack of a better word....tense. No one liked the idea of the new kid. Even Jim; and he was in no danger of losing his spot to this Tim guy. I could hear the guys cursing under their breaths as they went into the locker room and Jack didn't even look at me as he went thru the doors. I still waited, because that is what I always do and there is no way he can be mad at me for this.

If practice was tense then our walk back to the dorms was....indescribable. Jack barely looked at me and the only speaking he would do was the occasional grunt. When we reached his room I snapped.

"I am not my father. I had no idea he was planning this."

He didn't even look at me. He just opened his door. I followed him in and slammed the door.

"You blame for this?"

Still nothing. So I grab him and turn him around.

"Look at me when I talk to you! You have to know I knew nothing about this. I was just as surprised as everyone else."

"Yeah right. He is your father. You have known about everything Herb has planned."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on. I'm not stupid. You knew who he was going to pick, you knew the right answer to the infamous question. You probably knew about the Herbies. And you know, I was fine with that. You didn't want to betray your dad, but this, this Tim guy. How could you not tell me?"

"I didn't know! I didn't really know about any of it! And your right the stuff I did know....it wasn't my place to tell you!"

We were both basically screaming now. I was so mad. How dare he blame me!

"I don't even know why he brought him here. For the first time in a long time I have no idea what he is thinking. Do you believe me?"

No answer. I waited for what felt like forever and I finally decided to leave. I was half way down the hall when I could hear him coming after me.

"Tara! Tara! Come back....I'm sorry...please just come back inside so we can talk about this."

I turn around to face him.

"Please, just come back inside."

I nod and we head back into his room.

"I'm sorry Tara."

"Are you only dating me to guarantee you a spot?"

"What?"

"Are you only dating...."

"I heard you the first time. How could you think that?"

"That's what it sounded like tonight. It is not fair for you to ask me to choose."

We are both sort of pacing around each other and the room.

"I would never ask you to do that and I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

"Good. Because I don't know how I ever could choose between my dad and the man I love. It would...."

"What did you say?"

Shit! Did I say that out loud? Cover....think fast.

"You can't ask me to choose."

He comes over to me, grasps my shoulders and looks straight into my eyes.

"No what did you just say?"

I can't cover. Looking into his eyes I want to tell him how I feel. I guess there is no time like the present.

"I love you."

I am looking into his eyes for some type of response. I can't tell what he is thinking and then he kisses me.

"I love you too."

Just as he says it I can hear applause coming from outside his door. We both look at each other and smile. Jack opens the door and there, all looking very guilty, are the rest of the guys.

"Hey fellas. Can we help you?"

"Uh. No OC we were just um....um....."

"What Johnson here is trying to say is that we were just playing a game of jacks and we got a little carried away. We didn't interrupt anything did we?"

"Jacks. Really? Then where are they?"

"Where are what?"

"You guys are horrible liars, it's a miracle my dad hasn't found out about Jack and I yet."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Well if that is all for the evening I am going to close my door and you guys can go back to your rooms."

Still no movement.

"Guys is there something you want?"

"We hoping we could talk to you guys for a minute; about Tim."

Jack looks over at me for approval.

"Yeah you guys can come in."

Jack and I sit on the bed as the guys filter in. Once we are all settled the questions start.

"Why is he here?"

"Is coach really going to keep him?"

"That's not fair?"

And then the question I had been dreading.

"What do you think Tara?"

All eyes were on me. Jack wraps his arm around me.

"Guys it is not fair to ask her that. Coach is her dad."

"No, its ok. I understand why you guys are upset. I honestly don't know why Tim is here. But if you guys are really upset about it you should tell my dad. I know that's a little scary, but it may be the only way for you to get any answers."

We all talked a little longer and it was decided that Jack, Rizzo, Johnson and Mac would talk to my dad. I had to laugh at the combo. Two guys from Boston and two from the mid-west. Who would have thought that would ever happen.

By the time the last guy filtered out of the room it was late and I was exhausted.

"You look tired?"

"I am. It's been a draining day."

"I am really sorry about before. I was just...."

I stop him with two fingers on his lips.

"Shh....it's over. Just promise me that the next time you get mad at my dad you will not take it out on me."

"I promise. I meant what I said before. I love you."

"Good because I love you too."

The smile. I'm melting.


	8. Christmas

_Yep....I still own very little._

_Everyones reviews have been so great. Please keep them up._

Chapter 8: Christmas

Christmas. There really are no words that describe how much I love Christmas. Ever since I was little it has been my favorite holiday, and believe it or not it has very little to do with the presents. To me Christmas has always represented love and family and this year I have more of both!

There was not enough time for any of the guys to go home for the holidays so Doc and his wife were kind enough to invite the whole team over for Christmas Eve. The team had decided not to get each other presents, however, when we arrived at the house Jim was dressed like Santa Claus and had a bag filled with what looked like gifts. I think the boys were up to something.

It turns out the presents were really gag gifts. So basically everyone got something that was a joke. For example, Doc got a big bow tie because he always wears a small one; Coach Patrick got a whistle alluding to the night of Herbies; and I got a set of jacks. When my dad asked what was so funny about jacks I froze. What am I supposed to tell him? _"Daddy, the other night I was alone in Jack's room and I told him I love him and the guys were listening outside the door."_ That would have gone over real well. Rizzo must have anticipated the question because he gave some lame answer about them giving me something to do when I sit at practice. Thankfully my dad bought it.

My dad left shortly after he received his whip. I feel bad for him. He seems lonely. In bonding the team he isolated himself. He really isn't "in" on many of the jokes or the nicknames. I think he is also starting to feel the pressure more. It is starting to come at him from all sides. He has always put pressure on himself, but now it's coming from the USOC, US Hockey and even from "regular people". He has been getting all of this mail most of it is of the good luck variety, but some of it....some of it is just strange. _"Beat those Commy bastards."; "Kill the Red Machine."_. It's like people see the Olympics as an extension of the Cold War. They are forgetting that it is just a game. I just hope my dad can remember.

The rest of us hung around for a while. The guys played football, Coach Patrick and Doc talked about hockey and I helped clean up. I was in the kitchen washing the last of the dishes when I felt two hands around my waist and Jacks lips on my neck. I gently pull away and turn around.

"What are you doing? Doc or Craig may see us."

"Doc just walked Coach Patrick to his car."

"All the same, we could still get caught."

Then Jack got serious.

"Would that really be a bad thing?"

"Come on Jack we spoke about this and we agreed that the best thing to do was to not tell any of the coaches."

He gets even closer to me.

"And why again is that the best thing?"

"Because, my dad is very overprotective and the last time I dated one of his players he worked him so hard the guy transferred to another school. I will not be the reason that you miss the opportunity to play at the Olympics."

"You would be worth it."

My heart stopped and I started to cry.

"Hey, no tears. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's just that....what you said....no one has ever....that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I mean it. I would give the team up for you."

"Then it is a good thing I would never allow that."

I give him a kiss.

"What happened to us getting caught?"

"What would you say to continuing this back at my apartment? Besides, your gift is there."

"Well then, what's the hold up? Let's get out of here."

Jack and I decided to exchange presents as soon as we got back to my apartment. I am so excited to give him his. I racked my brain trying to figure out what to get him, but nothing seemed right. In fact, I wasn't even sure about the gift until tonight. However, I was going to have to wait, Jack was insistent that he give me mine first. He hands me a rather clumsily wrapped box.

"I couldn't figure out what to get you and then I saw this and knew it was perfect."

I open the box and find Jack's championship ring from High School. I am speechless. I know how much this ring means to him. Jack loves to win, he plays to win. This ring is a symbol of the last major championship that he won.

"I can't accept this. You love...."

"I love you and I want you to have it. Tara....meeting you has changed me. My life has always been about winning....but now....I have dreamt about the Olympics for as long as I can remember....it is all I have ever wanted....and now....winning the Olympics would mean nothing to me if I couldn't share it with you. That is why I want you to have the ring....I need for you to be part of that championship and giving you this will sort of do that.

For the second time tonight I am crying.

"I take back what I said before. That....what you just said....is by far the most romantic thing I have ever heard. I'll keep the ring and I will cherish it."

We kiss....allot. Jack is on top of me on the coach when he pulls away a little and looks down at me with his trademark grin.

"So what about my gift?"

"This is it."

The grin disappears and is replaced by a look of utter confusion.

"I am giving you me."

He still looks confused.

"Make love to me Jack."

"Are you sure? We don't have too. I can wait."

"Honestly....before tonight I wasn't sure....but after everything you have said to me tonight....and the way I know we both feel....it is hard for me to believe that there was ever a time when I wasn't positive that I wanted this to happen. I love you and I want to be with you."

With that Jack swoops me off the coach and we head straight for my bedroom. As he lay me on the bed I look up at him....I can not believe how much I love this man. I whisper to him.

"Merry Christmas Jack."

"Merry Christmas Tara."


	9. Christmas Part 2

_I still own very little....but I will accept gifts....haha_

_Thank you for all the reviews. Please continue to read and review._

Chapter 9: Christmas Part 2

_Early Christmas Morning 1979_

This must be heaven. Lying hear in Jack's arms I can't imagine there being a more perfect place in the world. This most definitely is going to go down as the best Christmas ever!

"Hey are you still awake?"

"Um?"

"I asked if you were still awake. I think I got my answer. What are you thinking about?"

"What makes you think I am thinking about anything? I could just be trying to fall asleep."

"Come on Tara. I know you way too well. You get real quiet when you are thinking."

"I was trying to sleep. That is my story and I am sticking to it."

I look up and I smile at him. He knows I am lying.

"Really? What if I started to tickle you? Would you change your story?"

"No. I am not ticklish."

With that Jack started to tickle me. He knows full well that I am extremely ticklish. We are both hysterical laughing.

"Okay....okay....I give up....I was thinking about how happy I am right now."

"And?"

"And how I wish we could stay here like this forever."

"I would like that. Unfortunately, you have to go to your parent's house for Christmas and I can't go with you."

"I wish you could."

"I know. I do too."

"Next year."

"And the year after that and the year after that...."

"You promise?"

"I promise. I love you."

"Since when?"

"Huh?"

"When did you fall in love me?"

"I think it was the first night I saw you at the track."

"Really? I was so mean to you that night."

"No, not that night."

"I don't understand."

"I have a confession to make. That was not the first night I saw you at the track. A few days before that night I had left my watch in the locker room so I went back to the arena to get it. On my way back to the dorm I saw you running. At first I was going to go over and talk to you. Our first conversation hadn't really gone so well. But when I got up to the track you looked so peaceful I did not want to disturb you. So I stood there and I watched you run. You were so beautiful. I even followed you to your car that night. I meant it when I said it was not safe for girls to be out alone at night. I came back every night that week and I just watched you and every night I meant to talk to you, but something held me back. Finally, I told myself I was being a coward and that was the night I spoke to you."

"I never saw you."

"I didn't want you to."

"I can't believe you would follow me to my car every night."

"So when did you fall in love me with?"

"The night I saw you with the other girl."

"What other girl?"

"The girl in the bar."

"I have no idea who or what you are talking about."

"The first night at met you at the bar, you were talking to some girl."

"Still lost."

"After I went over to you, you started talking to another girl."

"Oh, that girl. I remember now....were you jealous?

"No?"

Jack gives me a doubtful look.

"Ok, maybe a little. I couldn't understand how my little tirade did seem to adversely affect you."

"It did. That girl was asking for directions and when I couldn't give them to her she left to ask someone else. And if you had stayed a little longer you would have seen me leave the bar about ten minutes later."

"God....we were both so stupid."

"Maybe. But I wouldn't change a thing."

"Neither would I, except maybe the fact that I have to leave for my parent's house in less than four hours and you can't come with me."

"We could make the most of the next few hours. Unless, you really do want to fall asleep?"

"Are you kidding? I would love to sleep!"

We both look at each other....he knows I am kidding. We both laugh and then we kiss.


	10. Ralph

_Sorry this took so long. It has been a crazy week. The next one may be a while too. It is time for the game at MSG and I really want to make that one special._

_Thank you to all those who are reading this and reviewing. Keep them up._

_Almost forgot....Disney owns the world!_

Chapter 10: Ralph

"Hey Coxie, what's up?"

That's weird he just walked right past me; like he didn't even see me. He is probably just tired.

"Is everyone decent in there?"

"Depends on what you consider decent!"

"Pants Rizzo, I just need you to all be in pants."

"Aww...is that how she talks to you when you guys are alone OC?"

Jack opens the locker room door for me and puts his arm around my back.

"Watch it Rizzo, that is my girlfriend you are talking about."

The guys all start to laugh. I, on the other hand, am looking around making sure that no one heard that last remark (specifically my dad). Don't get me wrong, my heart still skips every time Jack calls me his girlfriend or he touches me; but the Olympics are so close. I would never forgive myself if I somehow mess it up for him.

"Don't worry. Your dad is in his office, and Doc and Coach Patrick went to get food. No one heard me."

I worm out of Jack's arms. He doesn't look too happy.

"How do you know my dad is still in his office? He could have left it; he could be walking this way right now. You have to be more careful."

"Look, it is a safe bet that your dad is still in his office, he called Coxie in there a few minutes ago."

Jack gives me a look. I know what it means. I look around at the guys. We all know what dad needed Ralph for. Ralph knew too, that is why he walked right past me. I feel so strange now. On the one hand, I am really sad; for Ralph and for all of us. We really have grown into a family. It is hard to believe that Ralph won't be around anymore. However, on the second hand, I have this overwhelming feeling of relief and joy. That is it. Ralph is the last cut. Dad has his final roster and Jack is on it. I am so excited for him. I am excited for us too. We will still have to be careful, but we are one step closer to finally becoming public.

I have never wanted to leave the locker room as much as I did at this very moment. I think we were all feeling that way. The guys seem to be getting ready to go much quicker than usual. I am snapped out of my thoughts by Jack.

"Tara, you ready to leave?"

"Huh...what?"

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. But I think I just want to go home. Can you drive me?"

"Sure. We aren't going to go out anyway."

"Ok."

We rode back to my apartment is utter silence. I think we were both still processing what everything meant.

"Do you want to come in for a little while?"

"Do you want me too?"

I hadn't looked at him the entire car ride, because for some reason I had begun to cry. I turn towards him and just nod. He nods back and we walk toward my apartment. I managed to maintain my tears until I hear Jack close the front door. Jacks arms are around me in no time.

"What's the matter? Don't cry. Shh....'

"I don't know. I am so confused right now."

"It is ok.'

"No, it is not ok. I am a horrible person. I hate that Ralph got cut, but I am so happy too. Your on the team....you got your dream....your going to the Olympics. God....it sounds worse when I say it out loud."

"Stop....your reaction is completely normal. You don't think we were all feeling that way?"

I look up at him.

"Really?"

"Of course. None of us even felt like going out tonight. We all knew it had to happen eventually and while none of us wanted to see anyone go, we also did not want it to be ourselves."

Jack is now wiping away my tears. I never thought it was possible to love someone more each day, but my feelings for Jack get more intense by the minute; with no end in sight. I am looking into his eyes and I can see he feels the same way. I want to thank him for loving me and for always making me feel better....

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too."

I don't know how long we stood in my hallway. It felt like forever, but with the way I am feeling it could have been a minute. Jack pulls away slightly. He has a bit of a devilish grin on his face. I can't figure out why.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You know a good thing came out of this."

"Yeah....you are going to the Olympics."

"There is that, but....maybe we can come out to your dad now. The team is set and the Olympics are like a week away."

I can see in his eyes that he is dead serious. I pull out of his grip.

"Are you crazy? We can't do that. We can't tell my dad yet. We have to keep us a secret a little while longer."

"Why?"

"Because, we have too. He will freak out! Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I love you! How could your dad be against that? I think he would be happy to know that his daughter is loved."

"Of course he would, but not by a hockey player. He doesn't want me with a hockey player."

"Why not?"

"I can't explain it. I just know he feels that way."

"Please, for me, explain why."

"My dad was a hockey player."

"Yeah so!"

"Hockey has ruled his life. He has chosen the game over everything else. Did you know that he didn't even ask my mom if she was ok with him coaching this team?"

"No, but I still don't understand why...."

"He has never asked my mom! Never! Don't you see? He doesn't want that for me."

"He doesn't or you don't?"

"What is that supposed to mean."

"I think you scared. You're scared that I am going to choose hockey over you. You're scared that I will neglect you like your dad does your mom."

My back is too him now. I am trying to process what he is saying. Could he be right? Maybe he is, but I am right too. Dad can't know yet.

"Please look at me. Tara, please turn around....Am I right? Are you scared? You have to know that I would never do that. I have already told you that I would give all this up for you and I meant it."

"I know what you've said....and yeah I'm scared....there I admit....I'm scared. I have never felt this way before. I love you so much. I love you more today than I did yesterday and I will love you more tomorrow than I do today. But I am also scared of my dad. He doesn't like me dating his players. So please just trust me on that. I know him better than you do. We just have to stay quiet a little bit longer."

"You promise?"

"I promise the second that the Olympics are over you....we can tell the world we are in love."

"I am going to hold you to that."

"You better."

And there is that signature Jack smile. Oh how I love that smile!


	11. MSG

_I don't own anything._

_All of the reviews have been so encouraging. Please keep them coming._

Chapter 11: MSG

I think my dad has finally lost his mind. I honestly don't know what he is thinking. We really shouldn't be playing the Soviets tonight. The Olympics are only days away and practice has been going so well. I can not see how this is going to do any good.

Everyone is really nervous. The plane ride to New York was eerie. Have you ever heard the saying "the silence was deafening"? I really understand that now. I have seen the guys quiet before; when practice has been rough or their just really tired; but this was completely different. They wouldn't even look at each other. I think they each thought they were the only ones scared and they didn't want everyone else to know. Even Jack, who would have you believe that he has never been scared in his life, was quiet.

As I sit here watching the game I can tell they are all still scared. They won't even look the Soviets in the eye. There is no way we can beat these guys if we can't even look at them! We look like paper dolls out there. The Soviets are literally plowing thru us. It is hard to watch. The guys thought they were sore the night of the Herbies....with the way they are getting hit tonight they are going to be sore for days.

Shit, Jack just got hit. Why isn't he getting up? Oh God he is holding his knee. I can't see his face, but I just know he is in pain. I have to get to him. I can't go on the ice in the middle of a game, but I am allowed in the locker room. That is where they will take him.

I have never run so fast in my life. I make it to the room before Jack. Maybe he got up, maybe he is ok. Then the door flies open. It's Jack. He has his arms around two paramedics and Doc is behind them. He looks up at me. I want to run to him, but I can't; not with Doc here. They lead him over to the exam table. He is wincing with every movement. This can not be good. I can hear Doc and the paramedics talking but I can't comprehend what they are saying. All I can do is concentrate on Jack's eyes. Finally I can't take it anymore and I sit next to him and grab his hand. For a brief moment Jack seems to relax, but then the pain returns. I really can't tell how long I was sitting there. The next thing I know the paramedics are leaving. I hear them say something about an ambulance. I look over at Doc....he is shaking his head.

"Doc. What's going on?"

"Tara they are going to take Jack to the hospital for some x-rays."

"When?"

"As soon as the game is over. They ambulance will take he and I there."

"I'm going to."

"Tara there is no need for you to come too. We will be just fine."

"Doc, I wasn't asking."

As soon as I am done with Doc I re-assume my position by Jack's side.

"What's going on?"

"They want to take you to the hospital for more x-rays."

"I am really ok. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore. I can still play."

"Oh no you don't. You are going to stay here until the ambulance comes. Then you, me and Doc are going to go to the hospital and we are going to find out what is wrong and what can be done."

I give him the sternest look I can.

"Yes, mother."

Jack is trying so hard to be strong. I can tell how much pain he is in and I can also tell he is trying to hide it form me.

"Jack, you don't have to be brave for me. I know you are in pain and I know that it scares you. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm fine. The pain is going away."

I touch his face and bring mine closer to his.

"Jack. Look at me. It's ok. You can tell me anything. I love you."

We stare at each other for what seems like forever. I can feel his body start to loosen up and then he breaks down.

"Shit. It's over. I can't believe this is happening. I think it is bad. It really hurts. What am I going to do? There is no way I am going to be better in a few days. God, why did this have to happen?"

All I can think to do is hug him.

"I don't know why this happened and I don't know what is wrong with your knee. Let's wait until we see the doctor. It could be just a strain or something. But whatever it is....I am here with you."

I stayed with Jack in the locker room until the game was over. I would have stayed longer, but the guys were coming in and they needed to change. When I saw my dad walk in part of me wanted to tell him about how much I love Jack and to plead with him not to cut him. However, then I thought that might make him cut him, so I stayed outside waiting for the ambulance and all I could think about was what my dad was saying to Jack.

The running theme of the day seemed to be me losing track of time and right now was no different....I really don't know how long my dad spoke to him. All I know is that when Jack came out of the locker room he looked slightly better than when I had left him.

"Doc, there is a taxi waiting outside. I'll go in the ambulance with Jack and you can follow in the cab."

Doc looked at me for a second and then over to Jack. I think he may suspect something is going on but at the moment I don't really care.

"That's fine. I will see you two at the hospital then."

We all nod in agreement and head for the hospital.

The stuff at the hospital kind of went by in a blur. There was a lot of paperwork and questions. Jack got some x-rays taken and a MRI. Thankfully the x-rays came back negative, which meant there were no breaks. Unfortunately, we would have to wait a few days for the MRI results. When the doctor said it was ok for Jack to leave, we all shared a cab back to the hotel.

The team was already on a bus to Lake Placid so the hotel was very quiet. Jack was getting around a lot better now. The doctor had given him some pain medication and a set of crutches.

"Doc why don't you go to bed and I will make sure Jack gets settled in."

Again Doc looked at us slightly "crossed eyed", but if he knew anything he did not let on. He just nodded and headed for his room.

"Do you think he knows something?"

"Maybe. I have known Doc most of my life and even if he did he probably wouldn't say anything to my dad until he at least spoke to me first. But, honestly I could care less about who knows what right now. All I care about is you. Are you feeling any better?"

"My knee does, but...."

"You're worried."

"Yeah. I just wish we knew what was wrong. At least then I could prepare myself for...."

"Well we don't know what is wrong and even the doctor said it could be just a pull. So I will not allow you to think the worst. Ok?"

"Yeah....ok."

"Good. Now let's get these sweats off and get you to bed."

"Um....sounds good to me."

"Don't give me that smirk. You need your rest. There will be none of that tonight."

"Please."

"No. I want you to get your strength up and what you want to do will accomplish the opposite."

"Will you at least stay with me tonight?"

"Of course. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried. So get changed and get into that bed."

"I love it when you're feisty."

"BED! NOW!"

"Ok....ok.....there I'm in bed....happy now?"

I climb into Jack's arms and get comfortable.

"I am now."

"Thank you.'

"For what?"

"For....I don't know....for being you....for loving me. You somehow managed to....you made me think that this could end up being ok."

"Because, no matter what, it will be ok. You....we will get through this together. I said you were stuck with me and I meant it. I love you, not just when things are going good....but always....forever."

"I love you too baby."

"I like how that sounds....baby."

"Then baby it is. I'm Jack and your baby."

"And together we can get through anything."


	12. Doc

_Sorry this took so long. I have had a crazy few days._

_I still own very little._

_Please continue to read and review._

Chapter 12: Doc

_Beep....beep....beep_

I hate alarm clocks. They always seem to go off just when I fall asleep. I know I have to get up, but I don't want to. It is cold beyond the covers....and Jack's arms....plus I am really comfortable. Maybe just five more minutes, then I will get up. I can feel Jack start to stir.

"Uh....turn it off....it is too early....go back to sleep."

I turn around to face him.

"I have to get up and work out how you, me and Doc are going to get to Lake Placid to meet up with the rest of the guys. But I want you to stay in bed and get some more rest."

I can tell he is still half asleep. I am not even sure he understands me, but then he smiles (with his eyes closed).

"Ok mom."

We both laugh and I kiss him on the forehead.

"I love you."

I think he is already asleep. Normally I would be a little mad, but they gave him some pretty strong pain medication last night. I am surprised he woke up at all.

I make my way quietly around the room, find my cloths and start to head out. I am softly closing the door when all of a sudden.

"Good morning Tara."

That sounds an awful lot like Doc. Think fast. How do I explain this to him? Why am I leaving Jack's room in my pjs this early in the morning? I turn and try my best to act casual.

"Morning. What are you doing up so early?"

"I have always been an early riser. What are you doing....up this early?"

"I have to make new travel arrangements for all of us to get to Lake Placid."

"Did you need something from Jack to do that?"

Yeah a good morning kiss....I don't think that is a good answer.

"No. I just wanted....um....um....to check on him....see how he is feeling."

"Is he up?"

"No, he is still sleeping."

"Why don't you come back to my room? I ordered room service. We can figure out the arrangements together and catch up. I feel like I haven't spoken with you in so long."

He is right. I have known Doc all of my life. I think of him as family and we haven't talked in a while. We have both been so wrapped up in the team and I have been so busy with Jack....that part I think I will skip when I talk to him.

The first thing we do when we get to the room is book three train tickets to Lake Placid. The way the time worked out we will probably beat the team up there. Once that was done we sat and started to eat. The conversation flowed pretty easy. We talked about the team and my dad. We even spoke about Jack....well his knee anyway. Doc really seems to think it may just be a strain and that Jack may be able to play in the medal round....if we get that far. However, neither one of us knows if my dad, or the USOC will keep him on the roster. Then things got real quiet....uncomfortably quiet. I didn't want to look at Doc. He would be able to see the fear in my eyes; my worry that Jack would be cut. Then he would know and he would tell my dad.

"You love him."

It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement of fact. I think my eyes bulged out of my head. Who is Doc talking about? I start to choke on my eggs.

"Hum....what....what did you just say?"

"You love him....Jack. I can see it in your eyes....every time you look at him or his name is mentioned. I have never seen you that way."

Oh my god! He knows. How long has he known? Has he said anything to my dad? Will he say anything to my dad? I don't even know how to respond. I look up at him. My face is contorted, I must look like I am in a great deal of pain.

"How long have you known?"

"I had my suspicions for a while. Then my wife said she thought she heard the you two in our kitchen on Christmas Eve. Then, when I saw you with him last night in the locker room I knew. It was all over both of your faces. He loves you very much."

I am completely speechless. Doc continues.

"You are scared I am going to tell your dad. Don't worry, I won't. The Olympics are too close. He doesn't need to be worried about this. Not that I think he should worry. I think you and Jack are good for each other. I don't know when you two started, but you have changed him and he has changed you. Both for the better. I have never seen you this happy and if that is because of Jack then how can anyone be upset about it."

I am now fully in tears. I need to tell Doc how much that means to me. I need for him to know how right he is. I need to....

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I only have one thing to ask of you....when you do finally tell your dad....which at some point you have to do....don't tell him that I knew. He would kill me for keeping this from him. He may make me do Herbies and we both know that I am too old to handle those."

We are both laughing now. I go over to him and kiss him on the cheek. I think he is blushing a little. We are interrupted by the phone. Doc goes over and picks it up.

"Hello....oh hello Doctor....that was fast....thank you for doing that....really?....that is good news....yes I understand....about a week....well it could have been worse....he may be able to play in the medal round.....yes....well thank you....I will make sure....thank you again....goodbye."

I am looking at Doc. From what I heard of the conversation it sounds like Jack may still be able to play.

"It's not too bad. He needs to stay off it for a week and then he could possibly play in week two....if we get that far."

"That is great news. Jack is going to be very relieved."

"Tara....I don't know what your father or the Hockey association is going to do. They may still cut him."

"I know....Jack knows too....but at least now there is still hope."

"That there is. Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"Why don't we tell him together."

We both smile and head down the hall. Jack is still in bed, with his back to the door, when we enter his room. I walk over too him and kiss him on his cheek.

"Um....what took you so long?....the bed has been really cold without you."

He turns over to kiss me. We are interrupted by Doc clearing his throat. Jack's eyes widen and he slowly turns his head to look at Doc and then looks back at me; he looks very confused and a little scared.

"Doc knows about us."

"You told him?"

"Not exactly....he figured it out. But I didn't deny it."

Jack still looks worried.

"I am not going to tell Herb. He doesn't need to know....yet."

Jack sits up and leans against the head board.

"So what's up then?"

"The doctor called me this morning."

Jack's head is now slowing moving between me and Doc.

"Ok....what did he say?"

"It is what we had hoped for. It is not torn, so no surgery....but you need to rest for about a week."

"So I could possible play in the medal round?"

"If Herb and the USOC will allow it."

"But there is that chance?"

"Yes."

"That's good at least there is still hope."

Doc looks at me and laughs.

"You too really do fit together well."

Jack looks at me and once again he is confused. I laugh too.

"I said the same thing when I heard the news."

Now we all laugh. It feels really good not to have to hide....at least for a little while. Things will change when we get to the Olympics....if Jack gets to stay on the team. I am not going to think about that right now. I am going to focus on the positive....on the now. I look at Jack. He is smiling.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

We kiss and at some point Doc leaves the room....unnoticed.

"How are we getting to Lake Placid?"

"Our train leaves at three this afternoon. We should be there by five."

Jack looks at the clock.

"Eleven am. We have like four hours before we leave. How should we pass the time?"

He has a devilish grin on his face right now. I know what he wants to do. Honestly, I want to too. We are not going to have many more moments like this....just the two of us.

"I don't know....we could play cards or sleep or....we could play jacks."

I laugh when I say jacks. He knows I am kidding and laughs here you....I have a different game of _Jack_ in mind."

"Oh really? Will I like it?"

"You will love it."

"Something tells me you are very right."

"I am always right."

I push him on his back.

"You are so full of yourself sometimes."

"You know you like it."

"I love it."

We kiss....and kiss....and kiss....


	13. Relax

_Sorry this is short. I needed to write something to get over my writer's block. The next chapter will be longer._

_As I have said many times before....I do not own "Miracle", the Olympics, or anyone (except Tara)._

_Please keep up the reviews._

_To quickly answer a question: In chapter 12 there is a line that says something about Doc leaving the room unnoticed....sorry if there was any confusion._

Chapter 13: Relax

The train ride upstate was great. In fact, I was more relaxed than I had been in weeks. I guess I haven't really noticed how nervous I get when my dad is around....always worried that he is going to catch me kissing Jack or even touching him. Don't get me wrong the team has been great....so great I'm surprised my dad didn't have them all go to the doctor to check out their "coughs". But, I was still always on the look out. For the last few hours I haven't had to do that.

Jack and I stayed together all afternoon and then met Doc for dinner. It was amazing. We held hands and kissed....for the first time I felt like we were a real couple. I have to laugh at that....a real couple....Jack and I are as close as any two people can be. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone before and I know he feels the same. There are times when I just look at him and I know what he is thinking....good or bad. Some nights we talk for hours and others we just sit together....amazingly I don't know which I enjoy better.

If some one would have told me six months ago that I would fall in love with Jack O'Callahan I would have called them crazy. He seemed so arrogant and immature. I was sure that I had him pegged on day one. I couldn't have been more wrong. Sure he is a little full of himself....but no more so than any athlete....and as far as his maturity....he is one of the most grown-up people I have ever known.

The night the hostages were taken I was a mess. I couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt us (Americans). I don't know what I must have looked like when I knocked on his door. I had been crying for at least an hour....the pictures were so horrible and I was scared. I didn't want Jack....or any one for that matter....to go to the Olympics. The whole situation just reminded me too much of Munich. We had been assured by everyone that Lake Placid was going to be safe....that what happened four years earlier would never happen again. We all wanted to believe it....we had to believe it....it was the only way. But now my belief was all but shattered. I begged Jack not to go....to quit....to convince the others to quit. He just held me....let me get it all out. When I had finally calmed down he looked me straight in the eyes. He went on to tell me how the Olympics were a dream....for all of us....and that if we allowed these terrorists to keep us from our dreams we are letting them win. I am not going to say he convinced me on the spot, but he did manage to quiet my nerves.

As we approach the Olympic village the tranquility that I have been experiencing all day is slowly fading away. The rest of the team will be here soon including my dad and that means the decision on whether or not Jack stays on the roster will be made soon....too soon. It also means that if we get what we want, and Jack stays on the team, we will not be able to be this close for two weeks. But then again it is only two weeks apart; compared to what I believe can be a lifetime together. So as much as I hate lying to my dad I hope it continues for a little while longer.


	14. Playing

_I do not own Disney, "Miracle", or any of the people (except Tara)._

_Everyones reviews have been so great. Please continue to read and review._

Chapter 14: Playing

When we enter the Olympic arena we find what can only be described as organized chaos. There has to be over 100 people confined into the small lobby and half of them don't speak English. The three of us look around for the rest of the team, but don't see anyone.

"They must not be here yet. What time were supposed to be here baby?"

"They should be here in any minute. I am going to try to find something to drink. Do either of you want anything?"

Both Doc and Jack shake there heads no and I go off to find a vending machine. When I finally find one I discover it empty. Figures....with all these people here....why would anything be left. I turn around and make my way back towards where I left Jack and Doc. They are no where to be found. Where could they have gone? Then I hear Buzzy.

"Hey Tara....over here!"

When I turn toward my name I see the entire team....well not the whole team....my dad is missing and....shit....so is Jack. I run over to the guys.

"Hey guys....how was the ride? Have you seen my dad? Or Jack?"

"Your dad went to talk to Jack. I think they are out on the ice."

"Thanks Jimmy."

I leave the group....without so much as a goodbye....I am going to have to apologize for that later....and make a b-line for the ice. As I get closer I can see both Jack and my dad. There backs are to me and I can't hear what they are saying. Time has never moved so slow in my life! What is my dad saying? I know this has to be about Jack's knee and his place on the team....I wish I could hear them or at least see their faces. Finally Jack starts to turn around. Somehow he finds me right away. He throws his crutches in the air.

"OC is playin baby!"

If my dad wasn't two feet away I would have run onto the ice at that very moment and tackled Jack. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder. Jack is going to get to play in the Olympics! I smile at Jack and then quickly turn my head as my dad begins to face Jack. If my dad had seen my face in that moment he would have known we were in love. I make my way for the team bus.

"So what did your dad say?"

"Is OC going to play?"

"Does he get to stay?"

The questions were coming from every end of the bus, but it is not my place to tell. I head for my usual seat at the back of the bus. When Jack gets on there are no more questions....the smile on his face says it all.

"Congrats OC!"

"I told you so!"

"Wouldn't want it any other way man!"

My dad has gotten on the bus in time to witness this show of support. Our eyes meet and he smiles. For a brief minute I think he knows, but then I realize that he is proud of his team....and of himself....all of his "games" worked. This team....made up of guys who basically hated each other only months earlier....is a family. They are united in every sense of the word. My dad was probably the only one who believed this could happen and now that it has he is one step closer to getting what he has always wanted.

My dad drops his head and takes his seat. Seconds later Jack is next to me and we quickly kiss.

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for? I had no idea what my dad was going to do."

"But you helped me to see that there was hope and...."

"And what?"

"I knew no matter what happened you would be there for me....and that made everything better."

"Really?"

"Yes, really....and I want you to know that I will always be here for you."

"I know."

I knew my dad could not see or hear us so I kissed Jack again and laid my head on his shoulder. It is a position that I think I could stay in forever.

As we got off the bus I noticed that my dad was waiting by the front gate of the village. At first I thought it was weird but then I figured he just wanted to make sure the team got checked in ok. It wasn't until I almost passed him that I found out why he was waiting.

"Tara, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He sounded serious. This can not be good. He must know. But how? I know he couldn't hear us on the bus....I know Doc didn't say anything....maybe one of the guys? No....they wouldn't. Then how? I guess there is only one way to find out.

"Sure dad, what's up?"

"Not here. Let's go to my room."

"Ok."


	15. Talk

_Again I do not own "Miracle" or any of it's characters. Tara is mine._

_Thank you to all that read and review this story. They keep me going (hint....hint)._

Chapter 15: Talk

My eyes are fixated on my feet and I swear I can hear the funeral march as I follow my dad to his room. My mind is racing. How in God's name did he find out? I am positive that no one told him....so he must have seen us....but how? We were so careful. I am jolted out of my thoughts by the sound of Jack's voice.

"Coach! Coach! Wait up! Can I talk to you for a second?"

I turn to face Jack....my eyes bulging out of my head. My dad has turned around too. I quickly head towards Jack. I try to sound normal and calm....the exact opposite of how I am feeling.

"What are you doing? The Doctor told you to take it easy. Trying to run with crutches does not constitute rest."

"I want to talk to Coach."

"No. You need to rest. Now go back to your room."

"She is right OC. Go rest. We can talk tomorrow."

"But I would really like to talk to you right now."

"Whatever it is I am sure it could wait. Tara, why don't you make sure Jack gets back to his room and then we can talk."

"Ok Dad. I will be right back."

I turn towards Jack and with the sternest look I can muster I point towards his room. As we enter his room I slam the door shut. The sound makes Rizzo look up from is bed. He can tell by the look on my face that he needs to go somewhere else. So he quietly gets up and heads out the door....I will have to thank him for that later.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

"If your dad knows I am sure as hell not going to let you face him by yourself."

"We don't even know what he knows....he just said he needed to talk to me....I am his daughter...."

"Don't give me that....you were thinking the same thing I was....he knows."

"Even if I was thinking that I don't know for sure and you running down the hallway, on crutches....which by the way was not too smart....was not helpful."

"I am not going to let you face him by yourself...."

"Why not? I have dealt with him my entire life. Why should this time be any different?"

"Because....you are not alone anymore. You have me. We are a team and we will deal with your father together."

I am completely speechless. Jack never ceases to amaze me.

"I don't know what to say....I know that we are in this together."

"Good....now lets go see your dad."

"No."

"What? You just said...."

"I know what I just said and I meant it. But right now we have no idea what he wants to talk to me about. I am not willing to risk everything on an assumption. So please get into bed and let me go talk to my dad. I will come back here as soon as I know more."

"I am not going to change your mind on this, am I?"

"Nope. You know I am stubborn."

"Yes I do....and you know what....it is one of the things I love about you."

"Later you are going to have to tell me the rest of the reasons....now get to bed!"

"Ok....you better come back here as soon as you are done with Herb."

"I promise."

I turn to head for the door but Jack grabs my arm, turns me around and kisses me.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

As I close the door behind me I lean back and smile. Even with the fear of what my dad has to say I have never been happier in my life. I take a deep breath to muster some strength and I head down the hall.

"Hey dad. So what's up?"

"Take a seat....When all of this started I ask for you to be a liaison between me and the team. I needed for you to get close to the boys and let me know if there were any problems."

"I know. Do you think I have not been doing that?"

Oh god....here it comes....he is going to say that I got too close."

"You have built a very strong bond with this team....I can see that. They accept you as one of them and I trust that you would come to me if there was a problem."

"Of course I would."

"Good, because these next two weeks are critical. I need to know about a problem before it occurs. I need you now more than ever. Can you do that for me?"

Whew! He doesn't know. Thank God!

"No problem dad....Is that all....because I am really tired."

"There is one more thing....it is about OC."

Cue the funeral music.

"What about him?"

"You have gotten pretty close to him over these last few months."

All I can do is nod.

"I need for you to look out for him now. I am not going to have a lot of time to give him and with his injury I am worried that he may get depressed. I need....the team needs for him to stay optimistic. Can you do that for me?"

My head is spinning. Is he asking me to stay close to Jack? Am I hearing things....this is not what I expected.

"Hello....Tara....did you hear me? Are you ok?"

"Oh....sorry...yeah....I am just tired....I can stick by Jack....if that is what you want?"

"It would be a big help."

"No problem."

"I knew I could count on you."

We both get up and hug.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too....now go to bed....I thought you fell asleep there for a minute."

"Sorry. Night."

"Night."

I head straight for Jack's room. I have never been more confused and relieved....all at the same time....in my entire life. That was not the conversation I was planning on having with my father. My face must be showing my emotions because as Jack opens the door he looks concerned.

"Oh Shit! I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone. What did he say to you?"

All I can think to do is hug him.

"Hey....you can tell me....what did he say?"

I pull away and look into Jack's eyes.

"You are going to want sit down for this one."

He looks at me with concern....fear....and....love....mostly love. He says nothing as he heads for his bed.

"Ok....what did he say?"

"You are never going to believe this...."


	16. Forever

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming._

_I still have car payments....my cell phone was a birthday present....and I live in an apartment. However, I just finished paying off my college loan....so does that mean I now own my education/degree? Whatever, I still don't own "Miracle" blah blah blah._

Chapter 16: Forever

These past few days have been....not what I had expected. Sure I knew it would be hectic and nerve wracking. I knew the games were going to be hard and I truly believed that we would do well....but we are not doing well....we are doing great....we are undefeated (with one tie)! The press seems shocked. I am not shocked....I knew we were good....but this has almost been easy. Mind you we haven't played the Russians yet....that will happen soon enough. We made it to the medal round and we are just waiting to hear the schedule.

However, any nerves I have about the Soviets are out weighed by worries about Jack. As the week has gone on he has gotten very....quiet. Don't get me wrong he hasn't become mute. He still jokes with the team....in fact he acts almost completely normal at practice. I am more worried about what he isn't saying. My dad wanting me to stick close to Jack was another unexpected turn this week....not that I am complaining....we have barely needed to sneak around. But it is when we are alone that get the most worried about him.

I know Jack gets quiet when he is mad....that whole situation with Tim showed me that....but this feels different. That night he was not only quiet, he was distant. He wouldn't touch me or look at me. Now....when we touch....it is like he is holding on to me for dear life....when he looks at me....it is like he is scared I am going to disappear. At first I ignored it, but now....lying in Jack's arms....I am getting a little scared.

"Jack....is everything ok?"

There is a long silence.

"Ah-ha."

I turn my head to face him and look straight into his eyes. I have to do this now.

"I know you are lying. Something is wrong. Please tell me. I want to help you."

Again the silence.

"I'm fine. Now leave it alone."

"No. I know you. Something is upsetting you and I want to know what. You are staring to scare me. I can help. I want to help. Please let me help you."

I am basically begging him. At first he seems set against telling me anything, but then slowly....almost painfully....I can see his face soften. I can sense his body relax. Finally he lets out a soft breath....like a weight being lifted.

"I'm sorry. I know I have been acting strange. It is just....the team has been playing so well....and everyone has been trying to make me feel like I am part of it....but I'm not. I have had nothing to do with any of it. I am just this waste of space. I take up room on the bench and in the bus. I feel so useless and....I guess....the thing is....I am just waiting for the day that everyone else figures out that they don't need....the day I get sent home. No more playing....no medal....no team....no....no you."

As Jack said that last part he turned his head away from me. I adjust myself so I am now straddling Jack's legs. I grab his face and turn it towards mine.

"What are you talking about? Of course you are a part of this. We all are. My dad is very good at what he does. He knew what he needed and each and every one of us fills some specific role."

"That may have been true a week ago....before I was hurt....but now....what is my role now?"

"Do you remember that test my dad gave you when you made the first cut?"

"Of course."

"Do you know why he gave all of you that test?"

"No."

"He wanted....no....he needed to know how far you everyone could be pushed. He needed to know what kind of people he was taking on. Look....I don't claim to know exactly what my dad is thinking, but I know he would not have kept you here if he didn't think you were important to this team. And as far a me....you could go to Alaska and I would follow you. This is it....you are stuck with me....forever."

"God....this is so messed up. I know you are right....it just....I want to play....I want to contribute."

"From what Doc says that could be very soon."

"Yeah. He said I could possibly play in the first game of the medal round. I just don't know what Herb is going to say."

"I wish I could tell you that everything was going to work out the way you want it....but I can't"

"I don't expect you to. I don't want you to ever feel like I am pumping you for information on your dad."

"I know....I don't feel that way. I just wish I could help you more.'

"You being here....in my arms....it helps more than you could know."

I smile and readjust myself so that my head is resting on his chest. We stay like that for a little while. Just happy to be with each other.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"What about Rizzo? This is his room too."

"I hate to break this to you....but hasn't spent one night in his bed. You have been here every night.....so he has been sleeping on cot in Mac's room."

"Oh my God! I didn't realize. I feel horrible! Poor Rizzo. We could always sleep in my room?"

"The fact that it is connected to your dad's may not be the best idea."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Remind me to get Rizzo a present when this is all over."

"What would you get him?"

"Maybe a girlfriend?"

"So you are going to play match maker now?'

"I am going to need to do something when this is all over. Plus I think I have the perfect girl for Rizzo."

"Who?"

"You will just have to wait. Now let's try and get some sleep."

"I guess that means you are staying here?"

"I told you are stuck with me f...."

"Forever."

We both smile and close our eyes. I am relived that I finally know what is going on with Jack and I am a bit amused that my dad kind of saw it coming. This is why he wanted me to stick close to Jack this week....to make sure he didn't get too depressed. He also said he wanted me to check in with him if Jack did get down. Guess this means I go see my dad tomorrow and tell him everything Jack was feeling...well....not everything....I will skip the parts about me. Maybe I will also put in a good word for Jack playing. Couldn't hurt right?


	17. Rizzo

_Do I really need to say this every time? Just in case....Disney owns "Miracle" _

_I don't mind saying that I love all the reviews. Please keep them coming._

_Special note: This chapter is for Emador. She made me deal that if she updates her "Miracle" story I would update mine. If you read hers too (which everyone should) you will notice that our new chapters have the same title._

Chapter 17: Rizzo

I have said it before, and I will probably say it for the rest of my life....I love waking up in Jack's arms! I swear I could stay like this forever. However, I know I need to get up if I want to talk to my dad....but what am I going to say? He needs....he wanted....to know how Jack is feeling. He gave me that job. It is just....how do I tell him without spilling the beans about us?

_BOOM!_

What the! I open my eyes and jump up to find Rizzo sprawled on the floor....face down. I start to laugh. Rizzo looks up at me.

"Sorry. I was trying to be quiet. I didn't want to wake you guys up."

"You didn't. I was up and Jack sleeps like a brick. Besides....it is your room too."

"My shit may be in here, but I have been sleeping else where lately."

"Yeah....about that....I am really sorry....I honestly didn't realize. We would sleep in my room, but it is a little too close for comfort....if you know what I mean?"

"Your dad....yeah I kind of figured. Don't be sorry. I am the team captain the other guys have to let me sleep in their rooms."

We both start to laugh.

"Well at least let me thank you. I....we owe you one."

"Nah....I have known OC forever and I have never seen him like this. You are really good for him."

"You are a really good guy, Rizzo."

"That's not what my ex-girlfriend says."

"Well then she is the one that should be sorry."

"Yeah...whatever...they say there are plenty of fish in the sea, right? I just can't seem to find the right one."

"Patience....good things come to those who wait."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

I give him a small smile. I know what it means and when this is all over so will he. I am more convinced now that Vanessa is perfect for Rizzo.

"So why are you up so early anyway? I thought girls liked their beauty sleep."

"Are you saying I look less than beautiful this morning?"

Now he looks embarrassed and he starts to stumble with his words.

"No...I...just...I didn't...."

I am nearly hysterical at this point. I wiggle out of Jack's arms and start to get out of bed.

"Don't worry Rizzo. I was just joking with you. Actually I need to talk to my dad."

"Oh. Anything I should be worried about?"

"Nah. Just part of my job."

"Cool. Well I just came in to get my stick. You gonna be at practice?"

"Yeah....that is the plan."

"See you then."

"Bye Rizzo."

"Bye Tara."

After Rizzo leaves I wash up and head out to talk to my dad. I hope I am doing the right thing.


	18. Dad

_Sorry that my updates are taking so long. After this weekend I should be a little quicker._

_Everyones reviews have been so great. They push me to continue the story (wink, wink!)_

_I woke up this morning and discovered....I still own very little._

Chapter 18: Dad

"So what brings you to my door so early this morning?"

"Does a girl need a reason to talk to her dad?"

"At 7 am?....Yes."

We both smile because we know how much I love sleeping in.

"Come in...What's up?"

"You know how you told me to stick close to Jack this week?"

"Yes....is there a problem?"

"No. I have been and well...."

"I am sorry I have not noticed....I know I have been a bit pre-occupied lately....but I do appreciate all the work you do."

"Thanks dad. I know you're busy. It doesn't bother me. The reason I brought it up is that Jack has been a little depressed lately....and you said you wanted to know if and when that happened....so...."

"Did he tell you he was depressed?"

Yeah right after we made love....I think I will skip that part.

"Ah-ha. He told me last night....but only because I told him that I have noticed a change in him lately."

"I have noticed a change in him too....but it was before the injury."

Oh god! He is the third person to tell me that. I just hope that he, unlike the others, doesn't know it is because of me.

"Really?"

"He seemed to carry less animosity....he seemed really happy. I never knew what caused it....but I am not complaining....it only helped his play. Anyway....what did he say to you?"

"He just feels useless. He wants to contribute....he wants to play."

"Well, I am meeting with Doc after practice today to see if he can play in tomorrow's game. I could really use him against the Soviets. Can you do me another favor?"

"Sure dad, what is it?"

"If you talk to OC....don't say anything about the game. I don't want him to get his hopes up."

"Sure thing dad. I wouldn't say anything anyway....there is not much to tell. Jack knows that you meet with Doc after every practice. Obviously some of the discussions are about him."

"Thanks....hey we have a few hours before practice....what do you say to breakfast with the old man?"

"I would love too....but I think I am going to try and fall back asleep. The next few days are going to be gruesome. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure thing. Go back to bed. I will see you at practice."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"Love you too....and Tara....thanks for all you are doing with the boys...especially OC. I know there are better things you could be doing."

"Dad. I love this stuff....plus Jack and the guys are like family."

My dad smiles at me as I head out the door. For a split second he looks a little confused, but his face quickly returns to a smile. I pretend to head into my room and once I know the coast is clear I go back to Jack's and reassume my favorite position.


	19. Cinderella

_The only thing I "own" is Tara._

_Once again I would like to thank all the people who read and review :)_

_**Author's note:  **I took a part of this from the movie "The Cutting Edge".  For those of you who have seen that movie, you will realize what part; for those of you who have never seen it....don't worry._

Chapter 19: Cinderella

Jack looked really good in practice today. I still don't know what my dad is going to decide, but Jack just made it a lot easier. Unfortunately, we will not know anything until at least tonight (at the earliest). So here I am waiting outside the locker room until the guys are decent. I have grown to like a lot of different things these last few months; this is not one of them. I hate doing my own laundry and for the last seven months I have been doing the laundry of an entire, smelly, hockey team.

"Can I come in yet? I need to get your jerseys so that I am not washing cloths until four in the morning!"

"Hold on!'

"One minute!"

"Give us a second!"

Finally Buzzy opens the door.

"Seriously, you guys take longer than girls."

"Hey, it is not all of us....your boyfriend over there has more hair than most of us combined!"

"But if you notice, my esteemed captain, my hair is still wet."

Jack heads over to where I am standing. My dad has already left the arena so I feel safe kissing him....which is accompanied by a chorus of heckling hockey players.

"Would you two get a room!"

"They already have one....OC's....they kicked Rizzo out."

Everyone, except Jack and I are laughing. My face could probably match the red of the American flag so I bury my head into Jack's chest.

"You guys are just jealous....I got the princess....what did you guys get?....And we didn't kick Rizzo out....he chose to find other arrangements."

"Whatever you say OC."

"So are you guys going out tonight?"

"Tara....are you trying to change the subject?"

"What if I am? It is still a valid question."

"I think we are just going to get dinner. Do you want us to wait for you....Cinderella?"

"No. You guys go. I'll catch up later."

As I begin to gather up the dirty laundry all of the guys begin to file out....all except Jack.

"Hey OC....you comin?"

"Nah....I gonna stay and help Tara."

Mac just rolls his eyes as he turns around and heads out the door.

"Thank god! I thought they were never going to leave."

"You could have gone with them."

"I have been with them all afternoon. I wanted to be with you."

"Good, because I kinda of had an idea."

"Oh really....am I gonna like it?"

"I was thinking we could go to the skater's pond. I heard my dad telling my mom about it. We could drink hot chocolate...skate a little....it could be like a real date.....

Jack looks unhappy.

"What?....You don't like it?....It was just an idea....we can meet up with the guys...."

"No, it's just....what if someone sees us....you know I don't care if your dad finds out....but you have been so insist ant that he not be told...."

"That is the beauty of it....even if we do get seen....I can just tell my dad I was trying to keep your sprits up....he wants me to do that."

"How did I get a girlfriend who is beautiful and smart?"

"You're just very lucky."

"Don't I know it."

We kiss.

"Well then let's hurry up and clean these cloths."

"Wow! How did I get a boyfriend who is handsome and helpful?"

"You smiled."

I look up from the pile of cloths with tears in my eyes. Jack never stops amazing me.

"Oh....I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I love you."

"I know....I love you too. Now dry your eyes and start the laundry or else we are never going to get to the pond!"

"Wow! You are like my evil stepmother."

"Except for the fact that I am your Prince Charming."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot."

"Maybe this will jog your memory."

Jack scoops me up into his arms and captures my mouth with his.

"So....?"

"Not bad."

"Not bad?"

He kisses me again....this time a little longer. For a second I feel light headed. As we pull our lips apart I rest my forehead on Jack's.

"Wow!"

"Now that is the answer I was looking for."

There is a few seconds of silence.

"But your right we have to get this laundry done. The quicker the better."

With Jack's help we got everything done in a little less than an hour and headed out for the pond.

"It is so beautiful out here."

"It could almost make you forget there is an Olympics going on."

"I know. For the first time in a long while I feel relaxed....Oh look there is the hot chocolate stand. Let's get some."

I grab Jack by the arm and drag him across the snow covered lawn.

"Hum. I love hot chocolate. One sip can warm my whole body."

I look over at Jack and again he seemed....worried....or scared. I can't really tell.

"Hey, what is the matter?"

"Is that your mom over there?"

Jack tilts his chin in the direction of a women sitting on a nearby bench.

"I don't know I can't really see her...."

Then I see my dad sit next to her. Jack and I both look at each other.

"What should we do?"

"We have three options....one....leave now....two....stay and try to avoid my parents....and three....go over and say hi."

"I don't want to leave yet."

"Neither do I."

"So that leaves us with options two and three. I will go along with what ever you want to do."

"Well we can try to avoid them, but his they see us we will have some explaining to do or we can go over and say hi now....this way it doesn't look like we are hiding anything."

"I agree....lets go over now."

Jack and I head over to where my parents are sitting. We make a very deliberate effort not to touch or stand too close together.

"Hi mom....hi dad."

Both of them turn around and look a little confused.

"Oh hi sweetie. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to cheer Jack up and I had heard the two of you talking about this place."

Mom and dad seem to take this in and accept it. We exchange a few more pleasantries and then part.

"Well that went really well. I think they bought it."

"Yeah. Lets just hope it goes that well when we tell your parents we are dating."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it....now can we go skating?"

Jack smiles and shakes his head. We put on our skates and head out to the pond. After a few laps I show Jack some of my old figure skating moves.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"When I was little I wanted to skate....no....I wanted to play hockey....so badly. However, there weren't any girls hockey teams and none of the boy teams would take me...I cried for weeks about it. Finally my mom enrolled me in figure skating lessons. She figured this way I would still be on the ice. It was fun for a while but it didn't satisfy me the way hockey would have. That is why I have helped my dad out for so long. It allows me to be a part of the hockey world."

"I didn't realize you loved hockey so much."

"Very few people do."

We skate around a few more times. More and more people are leaving and eventually Jack and I are the only two left.

"So why did you start skating?"

"I'm from Massachusetts."

"No really...why?"

"You promise not to laugh?"

"Of course."

Jack stops short, causing the ice to spray. He bends down and grabs some of the ice chips. He holds it up to his nose.

"Here smell this."

I look at him a little confused but I smell it anyway.

"What do you smell?"

"Nothing?"

I am more confused than ever.

"This is one of the reasons I started skating."

"Because of the smell of nothing?"

"No, I love the smell of the ice."

"But it doesn't smell like anything."

"To me it smells like cold. It clears my head. When I am on the ice nothing else matters. It helped....It helps me get away from any problems I have. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah. Skating is your escape. Everyone has one of those....everyone needs one. It can be an activity or a place....even a book or a song."

"So what is your escape?"

"You know that song by Aerosmith....'Dream On'?"

"Yeah....that is a great song."

"When I am really depressed....or even when I just need to think...I will go in to my room and just play that song over and over again. Somehow it always helps."

"So now I know not to disturb you when I hear you play that song."

"No. You can always disturb me and when I want to be alone I will tell you."

"Ok."

"Hey look at that."

I point over to an ice sculpture shaped like a castle.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is really nice."

"Look there is a sign right in front of it."

"What does it say?"

"_**Cinderella's Castle: **Fashioned after the castle seen in Disney's Classic Cinderella_."

Jack and I both look at each other and laugh. If only the team knew!


	20. Jerseys

_I didn't write, direct, produce, or have anything to do with the making of "Miracle".  I do, however, own the DVD._

_I have been overwhelmed with all the reviews.  Thank you all so much.  Please continue to read and review._

Chapter 20: Jerseys

I can't believe we are playing the Soviets tonight, in the medal round of the Olympics. It feels like just yesterday we played them at Madison Square Garden....however, there is one significant difference....we are a better team now then we were then. I know that must sound crazy....it has only been about two weeks....but it is true. That game did something to the team....it made them....hungry?....mad?....I am not quite sure how or why....but the team changed. I don't know if we can beat them, but we sure as hell are gonna try and I don't think it is gonna be a cake walk for the big red machine.

Standing here getting the team's jerseys ready I am suddenly filled with this sense of patriotism. Maybe this is how all the people who have written those "beat the commies" letters feel. I know this is just a hockey game....I have been to a million of them over the years....but somehow this one feels different....bigger....and not just because it is the Olympics. I want to beat those commie bastards....not the Soviet team....the Soviet Union....I want the USA to beat the USSR.

I am jolted out of my thoughts by the sudden noise of the doors swinging open. I jump and face the "intruder"....but before I can say anything I am being lifted off my feet and spun around.

"Jack what the hell are you doin?! Put me down! JACK!"

Thankfully the spinning ends and I am placed back on my feet.

"I need my jersey baby."

I look at Jack for a second as my eyes bulge out of my head.

"Does this mean....are you...."

"Ah-ha. I am playing tonight!"

"Oh my god! When....how...."

"Coach Patrick just told me and then you dad sent me in here to get my jersey."

I jump into Jack's arms and hug him with all of my might. I am so excited for him. He has wanted this so badly. I almost want to run and thank my dad....however, on secod thought I will wait....for now I just want to share this with Jack. Suddenly Jack pulls away rubbing his chest.

"Owe....what the hell is under your sweater....a lead pipe."

For a second I am confused and then remember what I put on this morning. I reach thru my collar and pull out my gold chain.

"This."

"You put my ring on?"

"Well it was a little too big for one of my fingers and my dad may have seen it. This way I could wear it close to my heart and only I know it is there."

"How long?"

"Just today. I wasn't sure if you were going to get to play. So I figured this way you could still be a part of it....I know that doesn't make a lot of sense but...."

"No I get it....and I think you are amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too....and even though you are playing I am still going to were it."

"Ok....but one of these days I am going to get you a ring that fits on your finger."

For a second I am taken aback by that. I know that I love Jack and that he loves me....I know that this is forever....but we have never really discussed the to think of it we haven't looked too far past telling my parents....is Jack talking about an engagement ring? The minute I think about that I know what my answer would be. But he is not asking now....so that will just have to wait. I simply smile at him and shake my head.

After another long hug I pull away and head toward the pile of jerseys.

"You better take this and get back to the team....before my dad gets suspicious."

"You're right."

I hand him his jersey and there is a brief moment when both of our hands are not only touching the jersey but each other. We both look down at the connection and as we reestablish our eye contact we smile. I feel that rush of patriotism again and this time it is mixed with love....I can see in his eyes that he feels the same way.

"Go!"

Jack takes the jersey....his jersey....and heads out the door.

This is it....this may not be the gold medal game....but this is what we have practiced for. Seven months of fighting....bonding....practicing....have all led to this....one hockey game....one moment....our moment....this is our time.


	21. The Game

_Does anyone really think I own Disney or the movie at this point?_

_Once again I want to thank all of my reviewers. I also want to apoligize if I offended anyone with the last chapter and the stuff about the "commie bastards". While this is a fic based on the movie "Miracle", I have also watched alot of documentaries on the actual miracle on ice and have used some of that information as inspiration for this._

_Author's note: I had a hard time figuring out how to format this chapter. In the beginning of it there a mini-moment paragraphs, separated by **bold-italic "chapter titles".** Afterwords the story flows back into my usual style. I hope that makes sense._

Chapter 21: The Game

_**The game begins.**_

I have never been so nervous in all of my life. As I see the guys enter the ice I swear the building seems to be shaking. I can not seem to stand up, my legs feel like jello. The crowd is screaming. I have never heard anything like it in my entire life. I am completely overwhelmed....I feel like I could cry. Oh god! How am I going to get through an entire game....how is the team?

_**U.S.A!**_

I have been to a lot of hockey games in my life....too many to count....and I have never experienced anything like this. The entire crowd is chanting _"U.S.A!"...._and I could swear the chanting is coming from outside the arena too! I can see my dad call the team to the bench....I can't hear what he is saying....but I have a pretty good idea.

_**Ten minutes.**_

Oh my god Rizzo just scored the go ahead goal! We are in the lead for the first time tonight....we could win this thing. But there are ten minutes left. That is a hell of a lot of time....too much time. I look at the clock 9:58....only two seconds have passed! Is time standing still? Is it going backwards? This is going to be the longest ten minutes of my life!

_**The countdown.**_

There is only 15 seconds left and we are still in the lead. This is unbelievable! We are going to do it! The crowd is so loud I swear I am going to go deaf. I can hear the people around me starting to countdown...._ten....nine....eight...._I am unable to speak. I somehow manage to get to my feet....probably because it was the only way I can see the team....and Jack. They all look like they are going to jump out of their skin. I can see them all looking between the ice and the scoreboard...._seven....six....five...._all of a sudden I make eye contact with Jack....we just sort of stare at each other....both understanding what each other is feeling....and I start to cry. All the emotions of the last few months are overwhelming me right now...._four..._._three....two..._.I think the building is going to collapse....Oh my god! Oh my God! We did it....we won. I can see the guys running onto the ice. I see Jack tackle someone....they are both lying on the ice....of all the smiles I have seen come from Jack I have never seen one this big....this happy. It is an image I will remember forever.

_**After.**_

After an unusually long celebration on the ice the team was ushered into the locker room....where the reverie continued. With my dad busy with the press I had no reservations about literally attacking Jack. After he swung me around in his arms a few dozen times I wrapped my legs around his waist and we kissed....it was only interrupted by the rest of the guys pouncing on us. The sudden impact and force of 19 guys piling on top of us caused the entire group of us to fall onto the fall. However, the celebration went uninterrupted. We all just laughed and hugged. This continued until Coach Patrick came in.

"Guys....I don't mean to be a party pooper, but we need to get out of here. There is some kind of figure skating competition in the arena "

"But we were just...."

"I know. But if we can get out of here soon, maybe we can catch the live television broadcast of the game."

There was looks of confusion on the guys faces. I, however, knew what Coach meant.

"What Coach is trying to say is that the network wanted to show the game during their prime time telecast....so they taped it and are going to show it tonight."

"So you mean that we could watch ourselves win on TV tonight?"

"Yep."

"Well then let's get the hell out of here!"

Jim's final statement was followed by yells of affirmation and 20 hockey players packing up their stuff faster than I have ever seen in my life.

When we arrived back at the hotel we all....minus my dad and the rest of the coaching staff (who had all chosen to spend the evening with their families)....managed to squeeze into our....no....Jack and Rizzo's room. Most of the guys were on the floor, some had brought in chairs, and others were on the two beds. I, however, had the best seat in the house....Jack's lap.

Watching the game with the guys was a completely different experience then earlier in the day....obviously I was less nervous....I did know who won....but watching the looks on the guy's faces was priceless. They were like little kids on Christmas. It was almost like they forgot that they had won. They seemed surprised with every goal or hit, they cheered every time the USA scored, but when the end was near they all got silent....even me. Hearing the crowd's enthusiasm and Al Micheals asking if _"you believe in miracles?"_ was more overwhelming than you could ever imagine. For the second time in one day I was now crying. I leaned further into Jack's arms and rested my head on his shoulder. He must have known that I was crying because he tilted his head against mine and brushed his hand across my cheek.

We watched some of the post-game wrap-up and were amazed to see all the cheering people. It seemed that the entire country was as happy as we were. It was Rizzo who finally brought us back to reality.

"Guys maybe we should get some sleep....we've got practice tomorrow and we still have one more game to play."

There was a chorus of moans.

"Leave it to Rizzo to spoil a good party."

"Hey....don't blame me....I don't think Coach Brooks is going to go easy on us now. This thing isn't over yet."

"Eye-eye captain."

"Very funny Buzzy. Seriously guys....you know I'm right."

Of course, we all know he is right. There is no way my dad is going to go easy on them now. He didn't get this far to win the silver. Tomorrow's practice is going to be a doozy. The guys all begin to get up and head for their rooms. Rizzo heads for the door as well.

"Rizzo, you don't have to leave. I can go back to my room tonight."

Rizzo turns to face Jack and I....we haven't really moved since I started crying.

"No....that's ok....you guys look comfortable....anyway....it's been good luck....me not sleeping in here....and I am too superstitious to change that now."

He smiles.

"If you're sure...."

"Yeah. You stay."

"Thanks Rizzo. You're the best."

"From your mouth to some beautiful girl's ear...."

"Don't worry Rizzo....I'm already on that one."

He looks at me slightly confused but is stopped form asking me anything by Mac.

"Hey Rizzo you're in my room tonight. So let's go....I'm tired."

"Yeah....I'm tired too....night Tara....OC"

"Night."

"Night guys."

As Rizzo closes the door Jack rolls me onto my back.

"Thank god....I didn't think they would ever leave!....Hi."

In all the hours that Jack and I have been together since the game we hadn't yet said hello to each other.

"Hi."

We kiss and then Jack rolls onto his back.

"I can not believe that we beat those guys. I mean I know we did....I played the game....I even watched it on TV....but I still can't believe it. It just hasn't sunk in yet."

I wiggle close to Jack and rest my chin on his chest.

"I know. I watched the game twice and I still can not get my mind around it."

"I think that announcer was right....us winning....it was a miracle. We should not have won that game. They were better than us....they are bigger and stronger....faster and more experienced. We are just a bunch of college kids who have only really played with each other for a few months....it just doesn't seem right."

"Except that it is....you did beat them. You guys....a bunch of college kids....beat what was probably the best hockey team ever....and you did it at the Olympics."

"I know! I almost wish that was it tough....it kind of sucks that we have to play another game....it sort of feels anti-climatic....you know?"

"Yeah....maybe now....but once you are on the ice and the crowd is cheering....you guys will be fine."

"One more game....one more game and then it is all over. This whole experience will be over. Wow....where did all the time go?"

That is when I get really sad. No matter what happens with the game....when this is all over....is it all over? Are Jack and I over? He must know what I am thinking.

"Hey....you still with me?"

"Yeah."

I force a fake smile. No good....Jack knows me too well.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing....just tired....long day."

"Tara...."

He knows I can't lie to him.

"When this is all over....what are we going to do?"

"Actually I have been thinking about that....and I was going to wait....but now that you have asked....I got a job offer in Wisconsin. It was before all of this....the team....us....I was going to turn it down....I was going to try and stay in the Boston area....but now."

"I couldn't ask you to do that. Leave everything you know. Plus, I have nothing really holding me here. I could go to Boston."

"Tara....you have put your life on hold for more than six months for this team. You haven't seen your family much; your friends....I would never ask you to move to Boston after all of this."

"But you have been away from your family and friends too."

"Actually, my parents probably aren't going to be in Massachusetts much longer....they always talked about moving to Florida when my dad stopped working and he is retiring at the end of the year. So...."

"Still...."

"Look I have a job offer that can keep you and me together and in the vicinity of your family. I want to do this. Let me do this."

"I love you."

"You better....especially if I am going to move to Wisconsin!"

We both laugh.

"We better get some sleep....Rizzo was right....my dad is not going to go easy on you guys tomorrow."

"I wish he wasn't right....I am so sore."

"Is it your knee....did you re-injure it? Should I go get Doc?...."

"Stop....I am fine....just sore....it's normal."

"Sorry....I worry."

"I know....that's why I keep you around."

"Really?" Is that the only reason?"

"No....you are great at massages, you are kind of funny, you smell better than the other guys I have been hanging around with...."

I hit him lightly on the chest and he acts hurt.

"Actually, I keep you around because you make me happy. You make me smile when things are good, when things are tuff and most importantly when things are bad. I think I have smiled more in the past seven months than I have my entire life....and I know that is because of you."

"I love your smile."

"I know."

"Are you still going to smile if you are living in Wisconsin?"

"For the last time....it is what I want to do. I thought we already decided we are stuck with each other forever?"

"Ok....but if you change your mind....we can....."

"I'm not going to change me mind. Now let's try and get some sleep. Herbies are bad enough when I am fully rested."

"Ok....night."

"Good night."


	22. Meetings

_Don't own it....wish I did._

_To all of those who read and review....I can not thank you enough. You all keep me going._

_**Author's note:** To all those who think the end is in site....it is....however, there is at least 3, if not more chapters left in this saga. I fixed the mix up with the waitress' son's name. I orginally gave her twins but the wording didn't sound right. Unfortunatly, when I changed it to one kid Ideleted the wrong name....his name is Paul....sorry for any confusion._

Chapter 22: Meetings

We all figured my dad would run a tough practice today....we were so wrong. The practice was brutal! He worked them like they had lost. There were a few times I seriously thought he was going to pull a "Norway" and have the guys do hours of herbies. He didn't go quite as far....but it was close.

As the guys were exiting the ice I heard my dad call Jack over to the boards. I have to say it made me nervous....what did he want to talk to Jack about? I casually tried to get closer so I could hear what was being said. Eventually Jack and I made eye contact and my nerves were calmed. Whatever was being discussed caused no need for alarm. My nerves were furthered calmed by the fact that the whole discussion took about 3 minutes. When my dad was a safe enough distance away I went over to Jack.

"What was that about?"

"Your dad just wanted to see how my knee was feeling."

"How is your knee feeling?"

"The truth?"

"Always."

"It's sore. Nothing major. I will be fine for the game."

I search his eyes to make sure he is telling me the truth. I know Jack would never maliciously lie to me. I just want to make sure he is not sugar coating his condition.

"Ok. Just make sure you let him, or me, or Doc know if that changes."

"Yeah."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. Now that we have that settled....I am starving!"

"I could definitely eat....what do you feel like having?"

"Don't laugh at me but....I was thinking we could get burgers and bring them back to the room. I feel like getting into my pjs and just sort of vegging....tomorrow is going to be...."

"Hell."

"I was going for nerve wracking....but hell will work too....So what do you say?"

"Let me see....alone time with my girlfriend....eating greasy burgers....how could I say no?"

"Terrific. There is a diner right by the village. We can pick up the food there."

"Cool. Let me get changed and then we are out of here."

"Ok. Remind the guys to throw their practice jerseys in one of the bins."

Jack nods and heads into the locker room. That is one of the great things about the Olympics. There are people who will do the laundry. As long as you don't need it back right away and since this was our last practice....our last practice....wow! I can not believe this is all ending....I remember the fist day....so many things have changed....

I am so lost in my thoughts I don't even hear Jack come out of the locker room.

"Hello....earth to Tara....where did you go this time?"

"Sorry....I was just thinking....this was our last practice....do you remember the first?"

"There are some parts I would like to forget."

"I don't."

"Not even the fight I had with Mac?"

"Nope....I don't want to forget....or even change any of it. That is how we got here."

I wrap my arms around Jack's waist.

"And I like it here."

"Yeah....I do too. But I will like it better when I can get some food and get you alone."

"I am the one that has been waiting for you. You ready to go?"

"I was born ready."

I laugh. A lot may have changed....but Jack's ego....which I had pegged from day one....that is still exactly the same....and I love it....I love him.

"Let's go."

When we get to the diner Jack heads to the rest room and I go to the counter to order.

"How can I help you today?"

"I would like to place a take out order."

"Sure. What can I get you?"

"One plain and one cheese burger....with well done French fries."

"Anything to drink?"

"Nope....that's it"

"Ok. It will be about 15 minutes. Can I have your name?"

"Tara?"

That didn't come out of my mouth and it didn't sound like Jack....it sounded like....

"Hi dad."

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing?"

"I was tired and hungry, so I figured I just grab some take out and head back to the village."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah. I...."

"Miss how do you want those burgers cooked?"

"Um....medium please."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah."

"Both of them....you must be very hungry?"

"Yeah....I wasn't sure if I wanted plain or cheese....so I got one of each."

My dad looks confused for a second and then seems to brush it off.

"Well don't get yourself sick. We have got a long day tomorrow."

"Ok dad. Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too. Get some rest. I will see you tomorrow."

My dad turns and walks out the door and I talk a rather large breath. Jack is by my side in less than a minute.

"What was that all about?"

"He must have seen me through the window. He just came in to say hi."

"Good thing I was in the bathroom."

"Yeah....unfortunately my dad now thinks I am a pig because I ordered two burgers."

We both nervously laugh.

"Well....all will be out soon enough."

"It can't come fast enough."

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah. I am ready to come out. I want to begin the next phase....settling in at my new job....telling your parents....and everything else that is going to happen."

"Everything else? What does that mean?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out."

I would have pressed further but the waitress was talking.

"Hey....your OC....you're on the hockey team."

Jack and I both look at each other a little surprised. He has never been recognized before.

"Yeah....that is me. Jack O'Callahan. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. Hey can I have an autograph for my son. He loves you guys."

"Sure no problem."

The waitress hands Jack one of the menus and a pen.

"His name is Paul."

Jack signs the menu and hands it back to the women.

"Thank you so much. Paul is going to be thrilled."

"No problem."

There is an awkward moment of silence and then a bus boy comes over with a bag.

"Oh....your foods done."

"Great. How much do we owe?"

"It is on the house. Just play good tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now go."

"Thanks."

Jack grabs the bag and we head out of the diner,

"Well that was the strangest trip to a diner I have ever taken."

"No kidding....first your dad shows up and then I get recognized....I got recognized....can you believe it?"

"No....but it was kind of cool."

"Yeah....weird....but cool....plus we got free food. I just hope it doesn't happen too often."

"As long as they are all married women, men or small children...."

"What if it is some young women? Are you going to get jealous?"

"What do you think?"

"I think....I know....you have nothing to be worried about....I only have eyes for you."

"You better."

"Come on....the food is getting cold."

We head out the same door my dad used only a few minutes ago and head back to the village. I am really looking forward to relaxing tonight. I....we....really need it. Tomorrow is a big day!


	23. Family

_I think I have made it pretty clear that I don't own them._

_I love reviews!_

Chapter 23: Family

Looking at my dad's face right now I have to say....I am a little scared. I have obviously known my father my entire life....and in that time I have seen him happy, sad, and angry. Right now I don't know what word could possibly describe how he looks. This game is not going well. WE ARE LOSING! To make matters worse....I can see Jack rubbing his knee. He got cheap-shoted in the knee on his last shift. So now I am worried for two reasons.

_Buzz!_

Well at least the period is over. Hopefully the guys can regroup in the locker room. I am also going to head there....I have to make sure Jack is ok.

As I head towards the double doors I can hear....nothing?....That scares me....I expected yelling and a lot of it....I don't know what the dead silence could possible mean. I am jolted out of my thoughts by the bellowing sound of my dad's voice.

"YOU LOSE THIS GAME YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE IT TO YOUR GRAVE!"

There is a long pause....

"YOUR FUCKING GRAVES!"

And then my dad bolts through the doors. He passes right by me....either choosing not to acknowledge me or not seeing me. I tentively enter the locker room. I half expect it to look like a funeral hall. However, to my surprise the guys look....upbeat?....no....pumped....yes, but there is something else....they look determined and confident....they look like the Soviets! I head over to where Jack is sitting....he is still rubbing his knee.

"You ok?"

He keeps his head down and mumbles something. I bend down right in front of him, place my hand in his chin, and lift it so our eyes meet. I say nothing.

"It's just sore....I swear."

"Ok....You can win this."

"I know."

We stay with our eyes locked for a few seconds and then we kiss....It is not long or deep, but somehow this kiss will forever remain one of my favorites.

"Um....are you two going to stay like that forever? We do have a hockey game to win."

At the sound of Johnson's words we break our "eye-lock". Jack stands up first and then extends his hand to me. Once we are both standing....still holding hands....I look around the room. This team....these guys....Jack told me that when they had finally gone to talk to my dad about Tim one of he arguments they used was that they were a family and that this new guy didn't belong. At the time I thought that was a nice idea but....a family? I wasn't so sure....now I am positive....there is more love and respect in this room than can be found in most "traditional" families. We would all risk out lives for one another....no questions asked. In seven months I gained more than a boyfriend, I got 19 brothers and they all got a sister. My chest starts to well with emotion....I want to say something grand and inspiring, but all I can get out is four little words....

"I love you guys."

I am immediately engulfed in what can only be described as one of the biggest hugs ever. There are no other words spoken....there is no need....we all know that the feeling is mutual and we all know what needs to be done. As the hug disperses the guys head out for the ice leaving only Jack and I in the locker room....still holding hands. We both realize we are still connected and look down at our hands. Jack lifts my left hand to his mouth and places a gentle kiss on it.

"Do you know that I can still feel your kisses after they are done?"

"Good."

I look at him slightly confused....that was not the reaction I was expecting. He is now looking down at the hand he just kissed and is rubbing my knuckles.

"I want to mark my territory....you see this finger right here...."

Now he is just rubbing one of my fingers.

"It will be mine forever."

With that he gives me a quick peck on the lips and starts to head out the doors. I am left in the locker room staring at my hand....no my finger....my ring finger....did he just?....did he mean? I am once again jolted out of my thoughts by Jack.

"Hey you coming?"

"Yeah."

I follow him out the door and down the hallway. I kiss him quickly as he and I go to our respective seats (his on the bench and mine in the stands).

As the game resumes I am still lost in thought over what Jack had said to me. However, I soon hear the sound of a buzzer and realize we just scored. From that point on it was like a completely different game. We finally got the lead and basically we were clobbering them. We looked like the Soviets did at MSG. As the clock began to wind down I knew we were going to win....WE WERE GONNA WIN THE GOLD MEDAL! Everyone in the arena knew it too. I looked down at the bench. I looked at my brothers and saw they knew it and then I looked at my dad. It struck me how much his expression had changed....he looked....I don't know....whatever he was feeling....whatever he was thinking....he knew we were going to win. And then the buzzer sounded....it was over....we won. People were running onto the ice....someone draped a flag around Jim....he was looking for someone....his dad....that thought caused me to look for my dad....he looked happy....no thrilled....but most of all he looked at peace....whatever that picture is in his desk I don't think he will be looking at it anymore. There are so many people on the ice right now....I want to join them....but I can't....for the first time I realize I can't move....I literally feel glued to the floor....and I am crying....no sobbing....I don't remember ever being this happy....it is overwhelming.

When I can finally muster the strength to move I head straight for a now jubilant locker room....what a difference an hour can make. When I walk in I can't find my dad. Did he go straight to the press conference? Is there a press conference? I meet Jack's eyes....he can tell who I am looking for and nods towards the office. I smile at him and mouth _"I love you."_

As I get close to the office I see that my mom, sister and brother are all in there. My dad sees me at the door and waves me in. As I come through the door my dad engulfs me in a bear hug.

"You did it daddy."

"We did it...."

He turns to face my mom and siblings.

"We all did it."

We all hug.

"So, Herb what is next?"

My dad looks uncertain.

"Honestly Patti, I don't know. I never really let myself think that far ahead."

"Well Dad. I think there is a press conference. And I know that the Bronze medal game is in a few hours....after that game is decided there will be the medal ceremony."

"What are we supposed to do in the mean time?"

"I guess we could stay for the game or maybe get some dinner?"

"I don't really want to stay....plus I am sure the press conference is going to go longer than usual. Tara, would you go see what the boys want to do? If some of them want to stay and some of them want diner that's fine as long as they are all back here in time for the ceremony."

"I really don't think they are going to want to miss that, Herb."

We all laugh.

"No problem dad, I go ask Jack and the guys what they want to do."

My dad's face changes a little and then he looks at my mom....they both have the same look on their face....its like they are sharing something. But then my mom smiles and says....

"You do that Tara....find out what OC and the boys want to do and then let us know."

I smile and nod....that was weird. I felt like my mom was trying to tell me something....whatever....I am too happy right now to really care.

When I see the guys again there really hasn't been any change in their demeanor. They remind me of little boys who just got everything they wanted for Christmas. I can't help but smile. Then I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Hey beautiful....why are you all the way over here....you are part of this too you know.

"I know....I just like the view form here."

"We are a good looking family....aren't we?"

I lean further into Jack's embrace and simply whisper.

"My family."


	24. The End

_Nope....still don't own them._

_Please read and review....they keep me going._

_**Author's Note:** I wanted to get these two chapters in before the system went down for upgrades. Don't be alarmed by the title....this is not the last chapter._

Chapter 24: The End

Once the guys calmed down....only slightly....I told them our options. Johnson and a few others wanted to stay to watch the bronze medal game and some wanted to meet up with their families. Rizzo, Mac, Buzzy, Jack and I all chose to get some food. We knew that it was going to be a long night of celebrating after the ceremony and there wasn't going to be much eating.

We decided on the local diner and while we were eating the same waitress form the other day can over to our table.

"Hi again. Look I am sorry to bother you. I know you guys must be by the way.... but would you guys mind signing this menu for my son. OC already did and Paul was so excited. He will be on cloud nine if he could get more of your signatures."

The guys all nodded and took turns signing the menu.

We stayed at the diner for a while....it took longer than usual for us to eat. People kept coming over to offer their congratulations. Don't get me wrong....no one was complaining....it was really nice....but it also almost made us late.

"Guys we got to go....my dad will kill me if we are late."

We payed the bill and headed back to the arena and so now here I am....I can't believe what I am watching. How did we get here? If someone had told me two weeks ago that I would be standing here listening to this song, I would have told them they were crazy. In fact, if they had told me 2 days ago I wouldn't have believed them. None of us would. Sure we had all dreamed about this, but it was never talked about. There was no way this could happen. I have to laugh because it did. The United States Hockey team won the Olympics. We won. A bunch of college kids, who seven months ago could barely all get along, beat what is probably the best hockey ever.

I take back what I said before one person did think this could happen, one man believed. He brought us all together; he made the team a family. He saw this when no one else did. I can see him standing there all smiles. It has been a long time since I have seen him smile like that. I don't remember the last time I have been so happy either. The entire crowd is singing the national anthem and I am watching the two men I love most in this world receive the one thing they have always wanted.

As a coach my dad will get his medal later, but it's not about the medal. Dad has wanted this since he got cut all those years ago. I have never told him this but sometimes I have seen him look at a picture that is hidden in his desk. I don't know what the picture is of (I have never looked at it) but I get the feeling that he won't be doing that anymore.

My boyfriend, on the other hand, has his medal around his neck. I have seen him smile a thousand times in the last few months, but never like this. He looked up at me right after he was given the gold. I thought I was going to float away. In the midst of the greatest achievement of his life he looked at me and mouthed "I love you". I think my mom may have noticed and a few weeks ago that would have worried me, but with the Olympics over now we can start dating more openly. Plus my mom was never really the problem; we were more worried about my Dad. We weren't sure how he would feel about his daughter dating one of his players. Let alone a player from Boston! Well, now he will just have to deal. We are in love. That still sounds weird. I'm in love with a hockey player from Boston. I, Tara Brooks, am in love with Jack O'Callahan and he loves me too.

The anthem just ended. Rizzo looks confused. He alone is standing on the medal podium. He looks so small, I never noticed that before. I think it is because as a team they appear bigger. Does that make sense? Rizzo must feel the same way because now he is waving the others onto the podium with him. Miraculously they all fit.

People are running onto the ice now. I understand how they feel I want to hug my dad and all the guys. I spent 7 months basically being their mom. I did their laundry, I made sure they ate properly; I even watched how much they drank (that made me less than popular). But, mostly I want to run into Jack's arms and share this moment with him.

I am on the ice now. A bunch of the guys are hugging me. There is not too much talking, just a lot of yelling. I think we are all beyond words right now. I finally find Jack; I think he may have been looking for me too. When we catch up with each other he grabs me into his arms and we kiss....

"And that's when you came dad. So that is the story from beginning to end. I am sorry we didn't tell you sooner....it is just that...."

All of a sudden my dad gets up from his chair and starts to pace....oh no this can't be good.

"Dad? What do you think?"


	25. Revelations

_Who thinks I own them?_

_I know I said about three chapters ago that there would be about three more chapters....I lied....this saga will probably end up being around thirty chapters in total. I just can't seem to let go of it._

_Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing this story. I know I have said it before, but it is true....reviews keep me going!_

Chapter 25: Revelations

"What do I think?!....WHAT DO I THINK?!"

Now he is grunting. I have never heard him grunt. He starts to pace. Jack, who already has his left arm wrapped protectively around my shoulder, grabs my hand. I look down at our hands and I realize that no matter what my dad says this is right. I am about to say something when my dad starts to form words again….

"I think that my daughter, who I have given every advantage too, has been lying to me for almost seven months. I thought your mother and I raised you better."

"Dad….I….we didn't want to lie….We just thought it would be best."

"How did lying ever become the best course of action?"

"We thought it would be a distraction….to the team…."

"Don't give me that….they all knew. You did this to protect him."

"He has a name Dad…."

"Jack."

Who just said that? It certainly was not my dad. In fact it wasn't a man. I look in the direction from which it came and there standing in the doorway is my mother. As surprised as I am to see her I am more surprised by the look on her face….she is smiling.

"Mom?"

As she heads over to where my dad is standing I can see that his face has relaxed. I am very confused. Jack leans over and whispers in my ear.

"What is going on?"

I shrug….I have no idea.

"Tara I really wish you hadn't lied to your father and I. It would have made these past few months much easier for you."

"Mom….I really thought it was best if you guys….specifically dad….didn't know."

"Oh honey….then you really need to work on your secret keeping."

Now I am even more confused.

"We knew….we figured it out….you left too many clues."

OH MY GOD! You have got to be kidding me! They knew. How long. When my mom starts to answer my last question I realize I was speaking out loud.

"It started out with small things….a look….a smile. I was the first to notice….your father has always been oblivious to these things. Do you know your face lights up every time Jack's name is mentioned? Even if your dad was complaining about him."

I can feel my cheeks begin to flush and I put my head down….I know full well the effect the mere mention of Jack's name has on me.

"See. Anyway, at first I thought that it was a crush….that you thought he was handsome….but as the weeks went on I noticed a change in you….you seemed happier….more content….more mature. I mentioned it to Herb. At the time he brushed it off…."

"But your mom had planted a seed in my head…."

I notice that my dad is now sitting on the edge of his bed next to my mom….he seems to have relaxed a bit.

"I started to notice things at practice….sometimes you seemed distracted…..your work didn't suffer….but I could tell you had other things on your mind. I would notice you watching OC skate at practice….you always sat with him when we traveled."

"Dad I have always sat with your players…."

"True….actually I thought you were dating Buzzy a few years back….but this was different….I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then at Christmas you got that set of jacks….Rizzo gave some stupid excuse….I new it was bull. I figured you got them because of Jack….you know jacks for Jack…."

I had never even thought of them that way. I wonder if the guys did?

"However, we still weren't sure."

"What made you finally figure it out?"

"Two things really….your mom and I noticed that you always called OC Jack….no one calls him that….not even his parents….I should know….I have spoken to them. Did you know you even would write Jack on all the paperwork?….You use everyone else's nicknames….but never OC."

"God, I never noticed that….I mean I know I call him Jack….but the writing stuff….wait you said there was two things….what was the other one?"

"OC's injury."

"Just because I went to the hospital…."

"It wasn't just the way you initially reacted….although that was a big part….it was the fear I saw in your eyes….I knew you cared for all the guys and didn't want to see any of them hurt….but this was more….it was deeper….even I could see it. Oh and don't think I didn't see how you looked at OC when I told him I was going to hold on to him. He looked and spoke right at you….that's when I knew."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted you to tell us. I figured you were keeping this a secret for a reason and would open up when you were ready."

"I wish I had. You have to believe me when I tell you that I hated lying….but I really thought you were going to freak out."

"Tara….why would you think that I would be upset if you told me you were in love?"

"Do you remember what you did to Matt back in college? Once you knew we were dating you worked him so hard he transferred."

"I didn't tell you this at the time because I thought it best but now….I worked Matt because he was lazy and because I knew he was using you….he thought I would take it easy on him because he was dating my daughter."

For half a second I feel a little embarrassed….but then I feel Jack stiffen….I think he wants to go find Matt and beat him up.

"Coach, please know that I love Tara very much and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her."

"That's why I never did or said anything. I could see that whatever was going on between the two of you was real and it was good for both of you. Jack you became a better hockey player and Tara I have never seen you so happy."

"You should also know that you dad started to play a matchmaker of sorts."

"I don't understand."

"You didn't find it strange that your dad asked you to keep an eye on OC?"

"I just figured it was part of the job."

"With all do respect honey, I didn't ask you to join the team because of your excellent psychology credentials. I figured this way you wouldn't have to sneak around as much."

"Ok….I guess I deserved that one."

"You sent me to see Tara….when we were playing the Patrick could have….should have….told me….but you did….you came over to me and told me that Tara was alone in the supply closet and that I should go get my jersey from her….you sent me in there so that we could celebrate."

My dad simply smiles and nods. He looks a little proud of himself. Jack continues.

"I can't believe I didn't see it."

Now Jack is looking down and shaking his head.

"Neither one of us did. We were so stupid."

I look over at my parents. They are smiling at us.

"Mom….Dad….I am so sorry."

"Look, sweetie, your mom and I are not happy that you lied….but you are a grown women and in your mind it was the best thing. Just promise us that from now on you will tell us about major things in your life."

"I promise."

"And as for you OC….you hurt my daughter in any way you are going to wish that Russian at MSG had killed you."

My dad ends his sentence with just the right laugh….lite enough that you could tell it was a joke….but that there was also a grain of truth was behind it. Jack smiles.

"I have already received that warning from the team and don't worry coach from now on we will be more open about our relationship….we won't run off to Vegas or anything."

Again with the marriage hints. I look over at my mom….she noticed the hint too and looks at my left hand….I can tell she is relived that there is no ring there….not yet anyway. An awkward silence fills the room. Finally, my dad stands up.

"Well I'm glad that's cleared up. Don't you two have some where else you would rather be? I thought I overheard the boys talking about some celebration."

"Yeah….we are supposed to meet the guys in the village later. We told them we didn't know when….it kind of depended on how this went. Do you want to come coach?"

My dad looks at the two of us….he looks like he is considering it….then he looks at my mom.

"No, thank you. Your mom and I have some catching up to do."

There is a little voice inside my head screaming "eww!", but I am too happy right now to really hear it.

"You sure dad?"

He nods his head.

"Ok….then I guess we are going to leave….love you guys…."

"Sweetie, if you don't mind….can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure mom….what's up?"

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Yeah….um….my room is just next door."

I look at my mom and she nods. I turn my attention to Jack and he smiles (my knees get a little wobbly). I squeeze his hand and then follow my mom to the room.

"Come sit on the bed with me."

I sit next to my mom. She looks like she is searching for her words.

"Mom….what do you want to know?"

"It's just that….before….Jack mentioned Vegas….are you two….have you discussed. Are you engaged?"

I have to laugh at the way she blurts out the last line.

"What's so funny?"

"You….do you really think I would keep something like that from you?"

My mom gives me "the look"….you know the "can you blame me" look.

"Ok….so I guess I have been less than honest lately."

"You could say that again."

She sounds a little sad.

"Mom….you know it wasn't you right? I wasn't worried about telling you. I really wasn't even worried about telling dad….at least not now. I knew he would be happy for me….I was just worried that if he found out before all of this was over that he would treat Jack differently. I couldn't let that happen."

"I know. It is just that I have never seen you so happy and I feel bad that I wasn't in on it. My little girl fell in love and I missed it."

"First of all….I am not your little girl….that is Kelly….secondly…..you didn't miss out on the really big stuff."

"So there is going to be big stuff?"

Now I am blushing.

"If you mean a proposal….I'm not sure….I think so….Jack has been saying and doing some things lately…."

"Have you ever discussed it….the future….marriage?

"The future….yes. In fact Jack is moving to Wisconsin….he got a job offer there…."

"Does that mean you are moving too?"

I look my mom straight in her eyes.

"Yes."

"So then you have discussed marriage?"

"No….not really….We have said we are forever….we have made plans in that direction….but a wedding and all the stuff that goes with it….that has not been discussed."

"Still, that's a lot of stuff to happen in seven months."

There is a long pause before my mom starts to talk again.

"You love him?....What am I saying I can see it every time you look at him….actually I can see it every time he looks at you."

My face has to be cherry red. My mom continues to talk.

"You are very lucky. Only a few people ever get to experience that kind of love. Your father and I have it and I am so thrilled that you do to…..What….you look perplexed….what is the matter?"

"I don't know….I know you and dad love each other….it is just that….sometimes I feel like he takes you for granted…I know he never asked you about this….the Olympics….doesn't that bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me but that doesn't change how much I love him or how much he loves me. I knew what I was getting into when I married your father. I know that it seems like he has a tendency to get consumed by his work….but that is only at the surface….it is not his work it is his passion. He loves hockey….has for as long as I have known him….but he loves me and our family too. Do you know how many times he has dropped everything just because I asked him to?"

"No….but this was huge and he never asked you….how can you not be mad?"

"I can't sit here and tell you I wasn't angry….but I had to give him this….he has wanted this for so long. I would never have forgiven myself if I had made him choose. He would do the same for me. That what a relationship is….give and take. There have to be compromises. You and Jack have already started doing that."

"But usually when you compromise it feels like you are losing something. I never feel like that with Jack."

"That is because whatever you are 'losing' pales in comparison to what you are getting. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah….like how I thought I had to lie to you guys in order for Jack to play in the Olympics. I hated the lies but seeing Jack play….mom I can't even describe the feeling."

"I know exactly what you are talking about….I felt it too."

My mom and I share a knowing smile. I feel closer to her than I ever have in my entire life. Maybe it is because I am older….or maybe it is because we now have more in common….of course my mom know what I was feeling. Her husband won too.

"I love you mom."

"I love you to sweetheart. Promise me one thing.…"

"Sure."

"When….and I think it may be very soon….Jack proposes I will be the first person you tell."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

I then literally lung towards my mother and give her a giant hug. We stay embraced until we hear a faint knock on the door. As we pull apart we both have to pat our eyes dry.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Jack."

"You can come in, the door is unlocked."

Jack walks in and seems slightly surprised at the sight of my mom and I crying.

"I'm sorry….do you guys need more time?'

I look at my mom to see if we are done.

"We are done….for now. Are you two going to meet up with the team now?"

"Yeah….Rizzo just came by to say they were going to some bar….I told him to go ahead and we would meet them there."

"Well then you two better get going. Have fun. Be careful."

"Thanks mom….I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good night Mrs. Brooks."

"Good night….but please call me Patti….Mrs. Brooks is my mother-in-law."

"Ok….goodnight Patti."

As we start to leave the room Jack grabs my hand and even though she is out of my sight range I can tell that my mom is smiling.

"What did your mom want to talk to you about?….if you don't mind me asking…."

"Love."

"Really?"

"Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Nothing….I just thought….maybe….I was worried….I was scared she was going to try to talk you out of seeing me."

"Just the opposite actually."

"Oh….good."

"I even told her we were moving to Wisconsin."

"What did she have to say about that?"

"Nothing really….she seemed a little sad….you know….that I was moving….but she was also really happy for me….us."

"I think your dad is too."

"I meant to ask you what went on with you two when I was talking to my mom."

"It was a little weird at first….but then we started to talk about the games and I think that made both of us more comfortable."

"So what makes you think he is happy for us?'

"He didn't make me do herbies!"

We both look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Could you imagine if he had? I think I would've killed him! Your knee may have been ok to play on, but herbies are a different animal."

"Don't I know it. But they work."

"That they do…..oh shit…."

"What?"

"With everything that was going on I forgot to tell my dad that the President wants to meet with you guys."

"The president of what?"

"The United States!"

"You spoke to the President of the United States?!"

"Yeah right, some one form his office called the USOC and then someone form that office called me."

"When?"

"When is the meeting or when did I get the phone call?"

"The meeting."

"Looks like some time next week."

"That is perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

Jack looks at me with a face that is screaming "did I just say that out loud?".

"Um….what?"

"You said next week would be perfect….why?"

"Well….um….you know….allot of the guys are going home….yeah….most of the team is going home next week….so it will be our last time all together."

I wasn't hundred percent sold on that story….but it sounded plausible….so I went along with it. I figure I will find out why it is so perfect eventually.


	26. Proposal

_I have decided that....because this story has gotten so long and because I have wayched the movie more times than I could count....maybeI do own "Miracles"....just kidding :)_

_Thank you to all that are still reading and reviewing this story. Please keep it up._

Chapter 26: Proposal

When we finally arrive at the bar the celebration is in full swing. I have never seen so many happy faces in my entire life….and it is not just from the guys on the team….the whole bar is celebrating.

"Hey OC guess Coach didn't kill you. Either that or you're one happy looking ghost."

"No, Mac….I'm no ghost."

Mac and the rest of the team head over to where we are standing.

"So your parents were cool with this?"

"They didn't like that I lied….but yeah they are ok with this….us."

"So I guess "operation: don't tell Herb" is official over?"

"With great success, I might add."

"Not so fast Buzzy….we failed miserably."

That is followed by a chorus….

"What?"

"No way."

"We were like 007."

"If you would all shut up a second we would tell you."

Leave it to Jack to silence a crowd.

"It wasn't just you guys….we failed too."

"What Jack is trying to say is that we left too many clues."

I went on to tell them everything that my parents had figured out. No one was too shocked….in hind sight we left some pretty big clues…..and so the party went on….and on….and on….and on….

"Hey you ok?….You look tired."

"A little….I think I am finally crashing….You know what….I am going to head back to the dorms….you stay and I will see you in the morning."

"Over my dead body! I am going with you."

"Don't be silly. Stay….celebrate with the guys….I will be fine."

"I am sure you would be….but I don't want to celebrate if you are not here."

We smile at each other and begin to gather our things.

"Hey you guys heading out?"

"Yeah….it has been a long day."

"Yeah….I know what you are talking about….I think most of us are going to head back soon."

There is a brief silence as Rizzo looks between Jack and myself.

"Don't worry I am sleeping in Mark's room tonight."

"No. Rizzo that's stupid….my parents know about us now….we will just go back to my room."

"You guys sure?"

"Yeah….you deserve a bed tonight."

"Thanks."

"Night Rizzo….tell the guys we said good night."

"Sure thing….good night guys….and congratulations."

I lean over to hug Rizzo and whisper in his ear.

"Thank you. I owe you one."

I turn to Jack, grab his hand and we head out the door.

As we head back to the dorms I can't help but notice that Jack is really quiet. Not quite like the night Tim came and not quite like how he was after the injury….this is different….it almost feels like he wants to say something but doesn't know how.

"Hey, you ok….you seem really quite."

"Yeah…it's just….I wanted to….I am not sure how…."

I start to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"You….Jack O'Callahan at a lose for words….it must be a first."

He starts to laugh too.

"Probably."

"So what is up?"

"I was hoping….I know next week we are all going home….and I need to pack up my apartment for the move to Wisconsin….I was thinking that maybe you could come with me?"

"Of course I will come with you. You need help packing….and I am an excellent packer…."

"Well actually, I thought it would be a great time for you to meet my parents. They are dying to meet you."

"Your parents know about me?"

"Kind of….I told them all about you….I just left out who your father was….thought it was best….I knew your dad sporadically spoke to all of our parents."

"So they don't know that I am….that Herb is my dad?"

"For a while they didn't….but….it sort of slipped out after I go hurt….I didn't know that you signed some of the paperwork."

"Yeah….they needed a signature for the ambulance….I signed it….your parents had to be called to authorize treatment and they were sent the paperwork…."

"Yeah….they saw your full name and figured it out. I made them swear not to say anything."

"And they did?"

"They love me and they want me to be happy….they know you make me happy."

My face is now fully flushed.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"They must think I am horrible for lying to my parents….and making you lie too."

"They understand….they do….I explained everything to them….they didn't like the lies….but they understood….you will see that when you meet them."

I look up into Jack's eyes. He seems to be searching for my answer….so I make it easy.

"Of course, I will go to Boston with you."

"Really?"

The smile.

"Yeah….I would love to meet your parents."

He grabs both sides of my face and whispers….

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We continued to the dorm as Jack tells me a little about his parents. It is funny, Jack knows so much about my family, and I know so little about his. It just never really came up. Honestly, the only reason Jack knows anything about my family is because he has been in Minnesota. We have both been so wrapped up in each other, in keeping us secret, in the Olympics….we barely talked about that kind of stuff. But I have to admit I like hearing Jack talk about them. His face changes when he does….it gets more….innocent?....no….it gets less cocky. I have a feeling that Jack's mom has never seen Jack's ego in its full glory….I think he is scared of what she might do to him if she ever did. I'm going to have to ask her how she manages that.

By the time we reach my room….and I have to say it is weird calling it my room considering I have never spent more than 20 minutes inside of it….Jack and are wiped. I head in the bathroom to wash my face and as I come out I notice that Jack is locking the door adjoining my room to my dad's.

"Good idea."

"Yeah. I know they took us well….but….I don't know how good it would be if they saw us in bed together."

We both laugh and get into said bed. As tired as we both are neither one of us seems to anxious to actually sleep. We just seem to content to be in each other's arms.

"Do you really think your parents are going like me?"

"What's not to like?"

I playfully slap Jack on his chest.

"Come on….I want them to like me."

"They are going to love you….because I love you and because I have already told them that you are the women I am going to be with for….in Wisconsin….My mom is already ready planning a party to celebrate our en….arrangements…."

What the hell is he talking about? Our arrangement? He is starting to babble. It sounds like he is trying to cover his tracks.

"A party? Why is she planning a party?"

"My mom loves parties."

"Then maybe I should call her and tell her I can help…."

"NO!"

I lift my head to look at him….he looks panicked.

"Why can't I call your mom? Helping her with the party could be a way for her to get to know me….like me."

"You are not supposed to know about the party….she wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh….ok….so I guess I just act surprised."

I put my head back down on his chest….feeling a little dejected.

"I'm sorry I yelled….things just slip out of my mouth sometimes….plus my mom would kill me if I messed this up….I mean if I messed up her party."

I looked back up at him….he honestly looks upset. I smile and he swipes his hand through my hair.

"I know….it's ok….I think we are both just really tired….it is going to be a very long week….we should try and get some sleep while we can.

"Yeah….you are probably right. I am sorry."

I push myself up and kiss him. As I pull my head away I whisper….

"You better be." We both smile and resume our previous position. I am just about to drift off to sleep when I hear Jack whisper….

"I will not mess this up….It will be perfect."

What will be perfect….what is he scared to mess up….right now I am too tired to even open my mouth so I will just have to remember to ask him tomorrow.

_**Author's note:** So who thought that this was "the chapter"? I thought I would leave you guys hanging a little while longer. Don't worry it's coming ;)_


	27. DC

_If I owned them would I seriously be writing this?_

_Thank you for all the kind reviews....please keep it up:)_

_**Author's note:** I am so excited....I had an epiphany. This story will not be ending any time soon. Let's just say a plot bunny landed in my lap and there should be about six more chapters. I am as shocked as you!_

Chapter 27: DC

Never in my life has one week gone by so fast. In the days since we won the gold there have been countless interviews and celebrations. Honestly, they are all starting to blend. Not that any of us are tired of talking about what has become known as "the miracle on ice"….but at this point I think we are all running on fumes.

As I look around the plane I can see that most of the guys are sleeping. I would be doing the same thing if not for two things….one Jack is playing with the fingers on my left hand. He has been doing that a lot during the last week, but only when he thinks that I am asleep….and two….I really excited about where we are going. Right now we are headed to Washington DC to meet with the President of the United States of America! There is going to be some kind of ceremony and then there is going to be a ball….don't laugh….the invitations actually say ball.

The guys had mixed feelings about the whole thing. Don't get me wrong they are all excited to meet the President….but lets just say they were less than thrilled to learn they had to wear a tux. I, on the other hand, was thrilled. I am going to a ball! How cool is that? My mom was excited too. We even went shopping for dresses together. It was so much fun. It only got weird when my mom started to cry. At first she tried to brush it off….saying something got caught in her eye. When I didn't buy it she finally admitted that she was thinking about the day we would go shopping for my wedding dress and how soon she thought that day was going to be. I just laughed and re-entered my dressing room. I had been thinking the same thing….but I was too scared to say it out loud.

"This is your captain speaking. We are about to begin our decent into Dulles, please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

Jack abruptly stops playing with my fingers as I lift my head off his chest.

"Hey there sleepy head."

Jack obviously thinks that I was sleeping and I see no reason to tell him otherwise.

"Hey. We are landing?"

He nods.

"I can't believe we are going to meet the President."

"I know and we get to go to a ball."

"Yeah….that too."

"Don't be a party pooper. It is going to be fun….how many times in your life are you going to get to go to a ball? It is something we can remember forever."

"That is for sure."

I look at Jack. He said that last part with a little too much excitement.

"What?"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not. Contrary to popular belief a guy can look forward to a ball."

"Ok."

After we land we are ushered to baggage claim and then the secret service….yes the secret service….black suits and all….escort us to a line of black Cadillacs. The guys are noticeably impressed.

"Wow!"

"This is certainly a step up!"

"Can I take one home with me?"

It is about a twenty minute drive from the airport to the White House. As we start to pull out I notice there are people lined up on the sidewalks. Some of them are holding signs. We aren't driving too fast so I can make out some of them.

"Congratulations!"

"We love you."

"Thank you."

"I (heart) Buzzy"

One sign really catches my eye.

"OC will you marry me?"

"Who does she think she is?"

"She is really pretty."

I give my best death stare to Pav. He puts his hands up in a _"I surrender"_ position.

"Sorry."

"She's got nothing on you baby."

Jack leans over and kisses me.

"Hey anyone proposing to me?"

"Sorry Rizzo that seems to be the only one."

"Figures."

"Can you guys believe how many people are here. It has got to be 25 degrees outside. I wonder how long they have been standing outside?"

"I hope that blond gets hypothermia."

Jack puts his arm around me.

"Are you jealous?"

"NO!"

"You are jealous!"

"Stop laughing….it is not funny. That girl doesn't even know you, and she wants to marry you. She must be crazy!"

"Hey….she is crazy because she wants to marry me? What does that say about you?"

"Who said I was going to marry you?"

For a second Jack looks hurt and then he smiles.

"We will just see about that."

The guys in the car start to look at each other and I suddenly feel like I am out of the loop. I just don't know what loop.

The rest of the ride is spent reading a lot of the signs people are holding and some of the guys are checking out the girls.

As we pull through the White House gates my stomach starts to do back flips. What am I going to say to the President? How am I supposed to act? Do I curtsy?....No you do that for Royalty. Do I shake his hand?....That feels too masculine. Do I kiss his cheek or hug him?....That kind of feels to personal. I know….I will just wait and see what my mom does. That makes my stomach settle….a little.

Turns out kissing is the protocol as far as women are concerned. The President is waiting for us as we exit our cars and my mom and dad are the first people he greets. My dad shakes his hand and my mom kisses him on the cheek.

Once we have all exited the cars and greeted President Carter we are led to the room where the ceremony is about to take place. The President talks about the team's accomplishments and about how proud everyone is. Rizzo then presents him with a jersey. The team then posses for pictures and answers a few more questions. It all takes about 15 minutes and then the media leaves. The President once again congratulates the team and tells them he is looking forward to tonight's event. Once he leaves, we head back to the cars and go to the hotel.

So here I am staring at myself in the mirror and I must say I look damn good. After trying on about a zillion dresses I finally settled on a black dress that was very similar to the dress worn by Audrey Hepburn in "Breakfast at Tiffany's". I figured it was a classic look. I knew there was going to be a lot of pictures being taken and I didn't want to look at them ten years from now and realize my dress was hideous. I went the same way with my hair. I just left it down and straight. That is the way Jack likes it best anyway.

Speaking of Jack….he has been acting strange all day. Right before we left each other to get changed he asked if we could meet earlier….something about wanting to show me something. I told him that was fine. I am just putting on my last earring when I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in….it's open."

"You know, you really should lock your door….there are all kinds….Oh my god!"

I turn around to see Jack staring at me with his mouth wide open.

"What? Do I have a stain or something?"

He is now walking towards me.

"You are beautiful."

And here comes the blushing!

"Thank you."

Jack is still silently staring at me so I continue to talk.

"So what is so important that we needed to be ready an hour before everyone else?"

"You'll see….you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just get my purse."

Within a minute we are headed out the door and down the elevator. As we exit Jack takes my hand and leads me onto one of the hotels ballrooms. It is completely dark except for the lights coming through the giant picture window directly across from the door.

"Jack what are we doing in here? We are going to get in trouble."

"I want to show you something."

Jack tugs on my hand and leads me over to the window. Once in front of it Jack stands behind me. I have to admit it is beautiful. From this window you can see the Washington Memorial. It is snowing outside and the snow on the ground and the snow in the sky are mixing in with the lights that are set up around the monument.

"Jack it is beautiful…."

I suddenly feel Jack pull away from me. When I turn around to see where he went I have to look down….Jack is on one knee….

"What are you…."

He grabs my left hand and pulls a small square box out of his pocket. As he opens it I can see a ring. I bring my right hand to my mouth.

"Tara….meeting you has been the greatest miracle of my life. You have showed me what true love is. You once told me that you loved me more today than you did yesterday and that you would love me more tomorrow than you do today. That is how I feel about you too. You have seen me through what can only be described as the most emotionally draining experience of my life. I never thought my life could change so much in seven months. I wasn't looking for this….us….but somehow it found me and I thank God for that every day. Having you in my arms when I fall asleep and waking up with you still there makes me happier than I ever dreamed imaginable. I never want to lose that feeling. I want to have you in my arms forever….I want us to grow old together…. Tara Patricia Brooks, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I can't feel my legs. In fact, I can't feel very much of my body right now. I am looking down at Jack….the man I love more than anything in this world….the man I want to spend my life with….he is looking up at me with such love….it is overwhelming. Suddenly I feel water on my right hand and realize that I am still covering my mouth and now I am crying. I am trying so hard to speak….but I can't….I can barely breath….all I can manage to do is shake my head.

"Is that a yes?"

I try again to talk but all I can manage is a whisper as I shake my head more violently.

"Yes."

"Yes….really? You'll marry me?"

My voice starts coming back….my vocabulary is still lacking.

"Yes….yes….yes."

Jack is still on his knee as he slips the ring onto my finger. As soon as it hits my knuckle Jack is on his feet and we are kissing and then the lights turn on….I wouldn't have noticed the lights had it not been for the cheering. As Jack and I pull apart I look over his shoulder and see all the guys, Doc, Coach Patrick and my mom and dad. The guys are clapping but my mom is crying. Jack and I pull apart and face our "fans". At this point I am fully in tears and Jack's eyes seem to be tearing up as well.

Within minutes we are engulfed in a sea of hugs and handshakes. My mom and dad stay back. After everyone has had their say Jack and I head towards my parents. I hug my dad first.

"Congratulations sweetheart."

"Thanks daddy."

I then walk over to my mom…whose face is now drenched by her own tears. We hug almost immediately.

"I am so happy for you….I can't believe you are going to get married!"

"I'm sorry."

"What is there to be sorry for?"

"I promised you that you would be the first to know….this doesn't exactly accomplish that."

"Don't be silly. I actually got to see the proposal. That is a hundred times better."

We hug again. I then turn my attention to the team.

"What are you guys….how did you know?...."

"OC wanted this to be 'special' for you….he thought that you would like having all of us here…."

"Was I wrong?"

I turn to face Jack….who looks a little scared. I cup his face with my hands.

"You were absolutely right."

We both smile and kiss some more. This of course is followed by a chorus of cheers and jeers. Then my dad starts to speak.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but if we don't leave now, we are going to be late for the President of the United States."

"Herb just give Tara and I a few minutes to fix our faces and we will meet all of you by the cars."

My dad nods, kisses my mom and leads the guys….all except Jack….out of the room.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, mom and I won't take too long….I will see you in the car."

"Ok….We are going to get married!"

"I know."

We both smile. Jack follows my mom and I to the bathroom door and then leaves for the car. My mom and I can't help but laugh when we see ourselves in the mirror.

"I'm glad I spent so much time on my makeup tonight."

"At least you knew this was going to happen and came prepared…."

I point to the makeup bag my mom has brought in with her.

"I, on the other hand, was completely surprised and only have my lipstick and powder."

"Here you can use some of mine."

I look at my mom through the mirror.

"Thanks mom….for everything."

"Stop that right now….I am going to start crying again and then we really are going to be late for the President."

We both nod and continue to fix our makeup. Amazingly, we are both done pretty quickly and head out to the cars….where our husbands….well my mom's husband and my future husband….are waiting.


	28. Boston

_If you watch the moive enough times will they let you own a piece of it? Because if that is the case...._

_The reviews have been so wonderful....thank you all very much. Please continue to read and review._

_**Author's note:** This chapter serves as a sort of segway into the plot bunny I was talking about._

Chapter 28: Boston

"Will you stop!"

"Huh?"

"Stop playing with your hair. You have been doing it ever since we woke up this morning."

"Have I? I'm sorry. I am just nervous. Are you sure your parents are going to like me?"

"Not if you are bald."

As Jack says that he grabs my hand out of my hair, brings it to his lap, and smiles.

"They are going to love you."

"I hope you are right."

"We will find out soon enough….we are here."

As I look through the cab window my stomach begins to do back flips.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I can always meet your parents some other time…."

"When? At the wedding?"

"Well….maybe."

I give Jack my best "sick puppy dog" look….but he is not biting.

"Come on….it is going to be fine."

Jack pays the cabby, somehow manages to grab our luggage in one hand and then takes my shaking hand. I look up at him and try to smile.

"I love you and so will they."

_Knock, knock, knock_

I am just about to take a deep breath when the door flies open. The next few seconds are kind of a blur. Before I could say anything I was engulfed in a hug with a women I have never met before. I knew she was talking but I couldn't make out what she was saying….she was squeezing me too tight. She broke the hug briefly enough to clasp my face….there were tears in her eyes….and then promptly hug me again.

"Mom….Mom….MA!"

Thankfully the hug was finally broken….I cold barely breath.

"Don't yell at your mother."

From behind Mrs. O'Callahan I could see a man….presumably Mr. O'Callahan.

"Dad, it is 20 below out here and she is squeezing my wife to death."

"YOUR WIFE!"

"Calm down mom….we didn't get married yet….we have just gotten used to referring to each other as husband and wife."

"Oh Jackie you almost gave me a heart attack. Now come in before you catch your death."

I look over to jack a mouth _"Jackie"_. He just rolls his eyes and motions for me to step through the door.

"Now let me look at you two….oh John don't they make a lovely couple?"

"Yes, dear."

"Oh there is so much to talk about. How you two met, how my Jackie proposed, the wedding…."

"Mary…."

"Oh yes and the Olympics as well…."

"Yes Mary we do want to hear all about those things but why don't we let them settle in first. I am sure they would like to unpack and relax before the 20 questions start."

"Oh you are right….where are my manners. Jackie why don't you take Tara upstairs to your room. You two relax all you need. But dinner is in 2 hours."

"Yes, mom."

Jack leans down, kisses his mom on the cheek and we head up the stairs.

As soon as we are inside Jack's room I collapse onto his bed. I hear Jack drop the luggage and before I know it he too is lying on the bed next to me. We lie there in silence for a few seconds until I roll over and curl up onto Jack's chest.

"Well that was certainly interesting."

"That was only the beginning. Wait until she gets you alone."

"Your mother is definitely….up beat."

"Hyper is more like it."

"She loves you very much….Jackie."

As I start to laugh Jack rolls us over so he is now on top of me.

"Don't ever call me that….please."

"OK….Jackie."

"Tara…."

"Ok….at least now I know why you have all of your friends call you OC."

Jack just buries his head in my shoulder. After a few seconds I can feel him yawn.

"You tired?"

Mumbling in my shoulder Jack replies yes.

"Me too. How about we try to sleep for a little bit."

Jack lifts his head, gives me a peck on the lips and we adjust ourselves into our usually sleeping position.

I was later awoken by a gentle tapping on the bedroom door and of course Jack slept right through it.

"Hold on a second."

I wiggle out of Jack's arms and open the door.

"Hi, Mr. O'Callahan…."

"Please call me John."

"John."

"Mary wanted me to tell you guys that dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Ok….I just have to wake up Jack."

"Get used to it….that boy could sleep through anything….has been like that since the day he was born."

We both laugh and then Mr….John….heads back downstairs.

I wake Jack up and then head into the bathroom to freshen up.

"You look fine."

"Well that may be the case….but I feel icky."

"Icky? Is that a real word?"

"Regardless….that is how I feel. So just give me a minute."

I brush my teeth and comb my hair. I then look in the mirror….not great….but it is going to have to do….and head back to the room.

"Are you less icky now?"

"Don't I look it?"

"I already told you that you looked fine."

"That is only because you love me."

Jack just smiled and kissed me. At first it was a lite kiss….but then is started to deepen and all of a sudden we were back on the bed. There have been times over the last seven months that I have gotten completely lost in Jack's kisses….this was definitely one of those times. I don't know how long we were kissing but eventually I could feel Jacks's hands lifting up my shirt.

"Jack….Jack….we can't….your parents….Jack! Stop!"

Jack lifted his head and looked at me.

"I really don't want your mom's first impression of me to be this."

I move my hands around our bodies and then Jack starts to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing….its just….I got a flash of what my mom's face would be if she walked in on us…."

"That is not funny!"

"If you knew my mom better you would know just how funny that is."

"That is why we have to stop….I want to get to know your mom better….and this is not the way I want to start."

Jack gets up and places his hand in front of me.

"Come on lets go."

I take his hand and we head out the door.

"There you two are….did you sleep well? You looked so peaceful when I came up to give you some fresh towels."

I look at Jack….my eyes are bulging out of my head….she saw us lying in bed….sleeping together….OH MY GOD! Jack just laughs.

"Yes mom, we both slept well."

I am still speechless and Mrs. O'Callahan must notice.

"Oh dear….it is nothing to be ashamed of….you were just sleeping….I didn't see anything."

Now not only are my eyes bulging….my face must be crimson red. Jack places his arm around me and kisses me on the head.

"So what's for dinner ma?"

"Chicken and mash potatoes."

"With your gravy?"

"Of course."

Jack turns to me ….he is grinning like a four year old.

"My mom makes the best gravy!"

"I know how much you love it….so that is why I made it."

"Thanks ma."

"Well….we better sit down before it gets cold."

"Do you need any help Mrs. O'Callahan?"

"No dear….just please call me Mary."

I nod my head and then Jack leads us into the dining room.

During dinner Jack and I try to answer as many of his parent's questions as we can. We tell them all about the team and the Olympics. However, Mary seems more interested in how Jack and I got together….we tell them that story as well.

After dinner Jack and his dad head into the den. John has been itching to see his son's gold medal and I know Jack has been dying to show him. I help Mary clean the table and clear the dishes.

"Everything was wonderful Mary."

"Thank you sweetheart. Remind me to give you the recipe for the gravy."

"I would like that." We continue to clean up in relative silence until Mary speaks up.

"Thank you for taking care of my Jackie, especially when he was hurt."

"There is no need to thank me. I wanted to."

"Regardless, you got him through that. I don't think he would have on his own….it was at that point hat I knew you were the one. I could hear it in his voice. He has never spoken about any one that way before. He loves you very much."

I really don't know how I am supposed to respond….what do you say to the mother of the man you love….especially after a confession like that….only one thing seemed right.

"I love him too."

"I can see that dear. What you two have is very special."

"My mom said the same thing."

"Well, she seems like a very smart lady. I can't wait to meet her. When are your parents arriving?"

"They will be here two days before the party….is that alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"My mom feels bad. She wanted to help you more with the engagement party. But my dad has a lot of stuff to do and my siblings have already missed a lot of school. So my mom has to be home."

"That is perfectly understandable. Tell her not to worry. All she needs to do is show up….the rest has been taken care of."

"I will."

"So have you and Jack found a place in Wisconsin yet?"

"The company sent us some material to look at. Honestly, we have been so busy we just haven't gotten around to it yet. Jack doesn't start for another two months so we have some time."

"That is good. I have to say I was very surprised to hear that he was taking that job."

Oh god….here it comes….she hates me because I am making her son move away from her….I knew it….what do I say….

"Really, why?"

"Well, I just figured that when we got the letter form the Black Hawks….Jackie has always wanted to play in the NHL….I just thought he would jump at the chance."

"The Chicago Black Hawks?"

"Yes, they had drafted him as a freshman, but had shown very little interest until now. That is why I was so excited to tell him."

"I can imagine."

I can't believe this Jack got an offer from the NHL….why didn't he tell me?....How could he keep this from me? I honestly don't know if I am happy….Jack got an offer from the NHL….or if I am mad….Jack didn't tell me he got an offer from the NHL. At this point I am leaning towards mad.

"Tara….are you ok?"

"Oh….sorry Mary….I am just really tired."

"Why don't you go and rest then. I can finish up here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dear. I will let Jack know you are upstairs."

Please do….and soon….we need to talk. I obviously, don't say this out loud. I just nod my head and go upstairs. At this point I am fully pissed.


	29. Chicago

_Sadly....twenty nine chapters in and I still only own Tara._

_OMG....Nearly 100 reviews! I am so grateful. Please continue to R&R._

_**Author's note: **This chapter went in a direction I had not originally intended. But who am I to fight it? Also....Miss Kitten pointed out that I must be a fan of classy romance movies....she is so right! I think I get down right cheesy sometimes....but again....who am I to fight it?_

Chapter 29: Chicago

So here I am sitting on Jack's bed and in the 10 minutes I have been here I have gone from pissed to….livid. Why would Jack not tell me he got an offer from an NHL team? How could he not tell me? My head is spinning. I have never been this angry at anyone in my life! I am going to kill him!

"Hey, my mom said you were asleep."

I look up from the floor and see Jack and he is just standing there! He has no idea that I found out. If I could shoot fire out of my eyes….right now….I would do.

"Hey….Are you ok?"

"Am I ok?....AM I OK?....When were you going to tell me? Were you ever going to tell me? I can't believe you kept this from me!"

"Whoa!....slow down….what are you talking about? What didn't I tell you?"

"What am I talking about? You got an offer from the Black Hawks! The National Hockey League's Chicago Black Hawks! That is what you didn't tell me! Why?....GOD!....I feel like we have had this conversation a hundred times. We are supposed to be a team. A team makes decisions together. This is the type of thing we should talk about….TOGETHER! If you want me to be part of your life than you have to include me in on yours."

For what seems like an eternity the room is utterly silent. At some point in my tirade I got up from the bed and began to pace around the room. Jack on the other hand has not moved an inch and is staring down at his shoes. This, for some reason, only makes me more incensed.

"Well….what do you have to say for yourself?....Do you have anything to say? JACK! Answer me!"

"What do you want me to say? Yes, I got an offer from Chicago. And yes I turned it down without talking to you first!"

"WHY! I want to know why!"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know! You don't know! What kind of answer is that?"

"It is the truth. Look at the time it seemed like the right thing to do."

"When did lying ever become the right thing to do?"

Jack looks at me and lets out a small smile….more like a smirk. I know what he is getting at.

"Don't answer that….and don't look at me like that….I am mad at you."

"That much I have figured out."

"Yeah well I can not be mad at you when you look at me like that."

"How am I looking at you?"

"All cute and sorry…..so stop….This is serious Jack….relationships are built on trust and right now I don't know if I can trust you."

Jack walks over to where I am standing and lifts my head to meet his eyes.

"You can trust me with your life."

"I want to believe you and a half an hour ago I would have said that I do believe you….but then your mom brought up the Black Hawks and…."

"Leave it to my mom….she has always had a big mouth."

"Don't turn this around on your mother. She just assumed I already knew….that we made the decision together…. I wonder what made her think that?"

Again there is silence.

"Jack please just talk to me. I promise that I will stop yelling. I don't want to be mad at you. I just want to understand. You must have had some reason for not telling me. I need for you to tell me why. Please."

My anger has now given way to sadness and I am now crying.

"I really messed up. You gotta believe me when I say I am so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"How could giving up your dream ever be for the best?"

"When my mom told me about the offer I was thrilled. The NHL. I never really thought it was a possibility. You know as well as I do that very few Americans get the opportunity to play at that level. The first person I wanted to tell was you. I knew you would be just as excited."

"I would have been."

"I know….but then….Tara….this wasn't an offer to go directly onto the Black Hawks…."

"They never are."

"So then you know what the offer meant. I would play on the farm team for god knows how long and there would be no guarantee that I would ever get brought up."

"That is how it always works. You could have told me….I would've understood….you were scared about not making it."

"It wasn't just that….farm team means traveling…a lot."

"Any hockey team travels."

"Yeah but the farm team travels more and it takes longer….they don't fly."

"You are acting like I don't know all of this."

"I know you know."

"So then what was the problem? Were you scared I would ask you to say no?"

"No….I knew for a fact that you would tell me to do it."

"Jack I am really confused. I still don't understand."

"I knew you would tell me to do it. I knew you understood what it would entail. We had already decided that we were moving to Wisconsin. You were leaving your home to be with me. But at least I would be home every night. If I took this chance I would be gone for weeks at a time. How can we start a marriage….our life together….if I was never home? And where would home be?"

"Jack you are my home. We would have figured it out. We could've postponed the wedding…."

"I don't want to postpone the wedding. If I could marry you tomorrow I would."

"Well then we would have made it work."

"See….I knew you would react this way…."

"What way?"

"All understanding and accommodating."

"What….you want me to tell you no?"

"I can't ask you to sacrifice anything else for me. You have given up so much already."

"That is where you are wrong. What have I given up? My family is still my family and they love me. My apartment in Minnesota isn't that great. And I quit my job before I even met you."

"You are going to move away from everybody and everything you have ever known, just because I got a job."

"But I want to do that and I would be willing to do this….if this is what you want."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and we are a team. I can find a job anywhere….even in Chicago."

"But Illinois is even farther away from Minnesota than Wisconsin is."

"So what? You know there is this little invention known as a plane. It makes long car trips shorter….plus if you are going to be gone a lot I can always go and visit the family or they can come to me."

"I don't want you to ever regret this or hate me."

"I would never….this is a choice we made together….ok?"

Jack nods his head.

"So does that mean you are going to call the Black Hawks?"

"We are going to do this?"

"Yes….WE are going to do this."

"I will call the Black Hawks in the morning."

I hug Jack. I am so excited for him….for us.

"Baby, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want you to ever doubt that. Do you believe me?"

Jack looks into my eyes….I can see how sorry he is.

"Yes….but you better never do that again. The only way we are going to work is if we are honest with each other. We can not keep things from each other. It is a two way street. I tell you….you tell me….ok?"

"Ok….can we go to sleep now? I am exhausted."

"I know the feeling….it is definitely after bedtime….Jackie."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"I know….I'm sorry….but after tonight you deserved it."

"Are you going to call me that every time you are mad at me?"

"I don't know….maybe."

"Maybe I need to rethink this whole marriage thing."

I playfully slap him and we both start to laugh.

"You are stuck with me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

We laugh and kiss. As I fall asleep I wonder….do you pronounce Illinois with or without the "s"? Hey….at least I'm not angry anymore.


	30. Friends

_Don't own them....never did....never will._

_I am so sorry this took so long. I have had alot to deal with the last week or so._

_Please continue to read and review_

_**Author's Note:** I am changing the rating for the story due to some language and some adult content._

Chapter 30: Friends

The last few days have been chaotic, to say the least. Jack and I had to cancel our plans for Wisconsin….make plans for Chicago….then there was the engagement party to plan….which included the gathering and attempting to coordinate everyone's flights into Boston….Jack also had a few local appearances with Rizzo and Pav….my parents had arrived….we all went out for dinner….and to top it all off Jack wanted me to meet some of his oldest friends! I am not saying I did not want to meet them….but it would have been better to do so when I was less stressed.

Unfortunately, there was no time to wait….Jack was needed in Chicago by the end of the month (so that only gave us about two weeks). And so here I am sitting in a booth at one of Jack's favorite bars waiting to meet Eric and Sam.

"Are you sure they said this bar Jack?"

"Yes, I am sure. We just got here early and they are usually late. I am sure they will be here any minute….speak of the devil….Hey Eric….Sam….over here!"

I turned toward the door and saw two rather big guys acknowledge Jack and head in our direction. Upon reaching our table there were a few manly hugs exchanged and some grunting noises that I can only assume were greetings. I was starting to feel ignored until one of the "new guys" spoke.

"Hi, you must be Tara….I am Eric."

I shake Eric's hand.

"Hi Eric….it is really nice to meet you….and you must be Sam….Jack has told me a lot about you guys."

"Only the good stuff I hope."

"Sorry Eric there wasn't enough good stuff to tell….so I had to tell her all of it."

"And she still agreed to meet us….wow OC she is a keeper."

"Yeah….don't worry Eric….I already know."

Jack turns his head towards me and smiles. I find it amazing that a simple smile can convey so many things….and right now all I can see on Jack's face is love….so I smile back.

The rest of the evening goes pretty well. Eric was really nice and it was fun to see Jack with his old friends. He seemed more relaxed than I had ever really seen him….I am sure that also had something to do with the Olympics being over….but none the less. I don't know what to think about Sam. With Jack he acted a lot like Eric….but with me he was….quiet?….yes….but there was something else….I just could not put a finger on it.

"You are awfully quiet….what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really….just going over the night."

"It was so great to see the guys again. I am glad you got to meet them."

"I am too. They both seem really nice."

Jack just smiles and refocuses on the road. He was so happy tonight I didn't want to bring up what I was feeling about Sam. It was probably nothing anyway….he did invite me to a party at his house tomorrow night.

When we got back to the house we were so tired I think we were asleep before our heads hit the pillows. The next thing I know itis morning and it is cold! I rollover to find Jack's body and get a little extra warmth….but to my surprise his side of the bed is to think of it that could be why Iam so cold….since Christmas there hasn't been a morning I have woken up without Jack's arms around me. My confusions over Jack's whereabouts are solved when he enters the room with a tray.

"Hey you are up."

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago. I was cold without you….whatcha got there?"

"Breakfast."

"For me?"

"No….for me."

I throw my pillow at him.

"Hey….watch it! You don't want me to drop your breakfast, do you?"

"I thought you said that it was your breakfast?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could share."

"Sounds like a plan….so what is it?"

"Banana-nut pancakes."

"Where did you get them?"

"I made them."

I look at him in utter shock.

"What? You think I can't cook?"

"Honestly, the thought never even crossed my mind."

"Well, I can."

"So besides banana-nut pancakes what else can you cook?"

Jack smirks a little, looks down, and mumbles….

"Nothing."

"What was that?"

He looks up at me.

"Nothing….all I can cook are the pancakes….they got me through college."

We both laugh a little. We then settle ourselves into the bed and begin to eat.

"These are really good."

"I know."

"Cocky much?"

"That is one of the reasons you love me."

Jack leans in for a kiss.

"Your lips are sticky."

"So are yours….but they taste good."

"Yeah….yours do too."

We kiss some more and the pancakes are soon forgotten.

I wake up some time later and happily I am much warmer. Unfortunately, I know I will soon have to leave my happy place and face the day….and what a day it was going to be! Mary had mentioned to my mom and I that there was a great local bridal shop and we all figured that there was no harm in looking….I mean even though Jack and I had not picked a date we knew we were going to get married….we even had decided that the wedding would be in Minnesota. So the plan was to check out the store, grab some lunch, make sure everything was set for the engagement party and be back in time for Jack and I to go to Sam's party.

I take a deep breath, get out of bed andhead into the shower. It is not that I don't want to do all this stuff today….what girl doesn't dream about trying on wedding dresses….it is just that I wish I didn't have to do all this stuff TODAY. I feel like I have been on go for months. I just want one day when nothing is planned. I want to stay in bed until I want to get up….not when I have to get up….I want to lounge around in my pjs all day. I feel like at the rate I am going I will get to be like that when I am 80. My life has been so crazy for so long my body is starting to hurt. I let the hot water run over my back, grab my neck and try to work out some of the kinks.

"Here let me help with that."

I am startled out of my thoughts by the sound of Jack's voice and the feel of his hands on my shoulders.

"Shit….you scared me….um….that feels good….but you have to stop….I need to shower….um….Jaaaaaaaaack….I am leaving with our moms…."

He is kissing my shoulders.

"Now is not the time to be talking about either one of our mothers…."

"Now is not the time for…."

"Shh….we both need to shower right?"

"Ah-ha"

"So if we shower together….we can save time."

"But…."

Jack turns me around to face him.

"No buts. This is the only….the best….way."

The smile….he's got me. We kiss.

Much to my surprise Jack's little plan was actually helpful and I managed to be ready on time. The afternoon went pretty well. The bridal shop had all kinds of dresses and I think I must have tried everyone of them. My mom, of course, cried and so did Mary….to be perfectly honest I did a little too. However, none of the dresses I tried really "danced on me". I don't really care. It was fun and I want to do it again. So here I am once again in the bathroom….this time alone….getting ready for Sam's party.

"Hey, baby….you almost ready?"

I exit the bathroom to find Jack sitting on the bed.

"Yep….how do I look?"

"Beautiful….as always."

We briefly kiss and head out.

"So who is going to be there?"

"Well Sam….Eric….and a couple of my friends from BU."

"Don't worry….they are going to love you."

"Oh, really? What makes you say that?"

"They are going to love you because I love you."

Jack takes his hand off the stearing wheel and places it onto top of mine. As he squeezes it he smiles at me and all of a sudden I feel warmer. Oh god! How I love this man! Jack holds my hand for the rest of the ride….and the whole time his thumb is rubbing tiny circles on the top of my hand. We drive in silence....no need for words….just happy to be with each other.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Jack and I are standing outside Sam's front door. We have been holding hands pretty much since the car and right now he is giving me a reassuring squeeze. I smile at him….I love that he knows that I am nervous.

"Hey OC….Tara….what took you guys so long….we have been waiting for you."

Sam takes Jack's hand and slaps him on the back. Then….in a move I found slitely surprising….Sam kissed me on the cheek. It wasn't anything sexual….it was a greeting. Maybe I shouldn't have been worried. Sam seems perfectly nice tonight.

"We had some stuff to do for our engagement party."

"God OC if I didn't know any better I would think you turned into an adult while you were away….engagement party?"

"Hey don't knock it until you try it."

"Are you saying I am not an adult?"

"I am saying you don't always act like an adult."

Both Sam and Jack are laughing and at that last comment Sam takes a second to reflect….

"Yeah….you are probably right."

Now they are hysterical. Soon after Jack is all but tackled by the rest of the guys who have assembled at Sam's house. Once the manly display of affection is over Jack introduces me to "the guys".

"Hey Sam….where is Eric?"

Jack and I turn our attention back to Sam and for a brief second he looks….scared. But he soon smiles and says….

"Oh he had some family thing to take care of."

Jack looks at me and shrugs.

Within an hour I have met more of Jack's friends and have had a few drinks. I am not drunk but I am feeling a little buzzed. It is nice to be around a group of people my own age again. It has only been a little over a week since the team was together but it feels like forever and since we have been in Boston most of my time has been spent with Mary or my mom. Not that I am complaining….but…..this is just more comfortable.

I am sitting on the couch talking to one of Jack's high school teammates. He keeps telling me all of these stories about Jack's temper. He says that by senior year Jack had gotten into so many fights that they all thought he would have a better chance at making the Olympic boxing team then the hockey team. I find it strange to hear stories about Jack. I know we have only known each other for a few months and I know he had a life before we met, but, I just never really thought about it.

"Hey Tara….Josh boring you yet?"

"Hey Sam….no Josh is just telling me about all the fights Jack used to get in to."

"You could be sitting here all night!"

"Well, at least some of them are funny. Plus I like hearing about how Jack used to be."

Sam looks over at the door and before I can see what he is looking at he grabs my hand at starts to lead me away from the couch.

"That reminds me….there is something I wanted to show you."

"Ok….hey who is that girl talking to Jack?"

"Oh….that is Donna…..his old girlfriend."

That is one part of Jack's past I really didn't want to know about. I try to get a better look at her but Sam is pulling me in the opposite direction. All I manage to see is Jack and Donna head out the front door.

"Sam where are you taking me?"

"I wanted to show you something."

He opens a door and leads us into what I can only assume is his bedroom. Sam gestures for me to sit on the bed and starts to rummage though a box on the floor.

"Here it is."

Sam comes and sits next to me on the bed. He has got what looks like a photo album in his hands.

"They say a picture can tell a thousand words. So I figured these could help you see how Jack….how did you put it?....how Jack used to be."

His words seem a little sarcastic….but I could….I probably am….just hearing things.

"I would love to see pictures of Jack when he was younger."

Sam's smile seems weird….I have definitely had too much to drink.

We start to flip through the album. Because Sam and Jack have been friends since childhood the pictures show the boys from about the age of 5. Most are of Jack and his friends. In some of them they are in hockey gear and in others they are wearing street cloths. Jack is always smiling. As the boys get older there are more and more people in the pictures. When we get to the "college years" I can pick out more and more people I know. Some of the pictures even have Rizzo in them. There is even one of the two of them in their BU uniforms. I get a huge grin on my face….those two are going to be friends forever. I am brought out of my reverie by her….Donna. As I begin to flip through the book I notice that she is in more and more pictures….always next to Jack.

"They make a cute couple don't they?"

I look up at Sam confused. Why would he say that to me? I am Jack's fiancée.

"Don't look so shocked. I know you were thinking it. Look at their faces….they look happy….I have never seen OC as happy as he was when he was with her. They are great together…."

"Were."

"Excuse me?"

"You said they are great together. They are not together any more."

"We will see about that."

"What!?"

"They are outside right now….hopefully working things out."

"Sam….Jack and I are getting married….there is nothing for them to work out."

"They used to break up all the time, but they ALWAYS got back together."

"That was a long time ago. Jack is different now."

"You keep saying that….OC is different….OC has change….who do you think you are? You have known OC for what? Seven months. I have known him for seventeen years. You are a passing fling…."

Sam angrily points to the picture.

"We are his friends."

I am now starting to cry. Why is he doing this? What did I ever do to him?

"Nice touch….is this how you got Jack into your bed? He has always been a sucker for the water works. I do have to admit you are very pretty. I can see why he was attracted to you. But a wedding….you must be excellent in the sac. I wouldn't mind sleeping with you."

I don't know why I don't just get up and walk out. I just keep staring at the picture. Jack loves me I know he does….but from the look on his face in the picture he loved her too. I suddenly feel Sam's hands on my face. He jerks my head up and tries to kiss me….I try to turn my head but his hands are restraining my motions. Suddenly, I am on my back and Sam is on top of me. He is gripping my hands above my head. I am struggling to break free, but he is much bigger than me.

"This will be much more fun if you would stop fighting."

"Please stop! Why are you doing this?"

"Jack needs to understand that you are no good. This "new" Jack needs to go and that means so do you….besides….he and Donna belong together….you and I sleeping together will accomplish all of that."

"Please….I love Jack….I only want what is best for him….please stop! JACK!!!!!"

I don't know how he did it. There is no way he got up the stairs that fast. I had barely finished yelling for him when the bedroom door flung open. He grabs Sam from the shirt and nearly throws him to the other side of the room. As soon as Sam is off of me I jump into Jack's arms. He squeezes me tightly and tries to sooth my sobs. I can feel him turn his head towards Sam.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Being a good friend!"

"A good friend! A GOOD FRIEND! How is rapping my future wife being a friend?"

"She is trash! She is only using you."

"Using me for what? My money? She has more than I do!"

"For attention! You are famous OC and once you start to play for Chicago that fame is only going to grow….she wants her time in the spotlight too!"

"She didn't even know about the Chicago offer until after I had turned it down! And that was after I had proposed! As far as the Olympics….nobody….and I mean nobody expect there to be so much attention! We fell in love before I had even made the final cut."

"Can't you see what she has done to you? You are almost completely different. She is trying to turn you into a different person…."

"Shut up! I am not the different person….you are. I can't believe we were ever friends. I never want to see or hear from you again….do you understand me? We are done!"

Sam starts to say something but Jack has turned us both around and we are already headed down the stairs and out of the house. We drive back to Jack's house in utter silence. As we pull into the driveway we both turn to each other and speak.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Are you ok?"

"What?"

"What?"

I put my fingers on Jack's lips.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What? Oh god no….why would you think that?"

"You have been so quiet since…."

I start to cry. Jack literally pulls me across the median and into his lap.

"Shh….shh….it's alright….everything is fine….I am so sorry I was quiet. I just wanted to get you home and make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine….I was so scared."

"I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I should have known….I should have been there."

"How could you have known. Sam is….was….your friend…."

"I knew he was acting weird at the bar the other night….but then tonight he seemed fine. Urggh! I am so stupid….this is all my fault."

"Stop. You couldn't have known….besides nothing really happened. I am fine. It was only words. I know you love me….I knew you would save me….and you did….you are my hero."

I smile at Jack and for the first time since he came into the bedroom he smiles too. Not his big beautiful smile, but what can you expect after a night like this. I cup his face with my hands and bring our foreheads together. The world seems to stand still as we try to ease to pain of the evening. Finally something dawns on me.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Where I was….that I needed you."

"That is actually a very interesting story. But it is kind of long and I am starting to get cold. Let's go inside the house and then I will tell you."

"Ok."

We kiss, get out of the car, and head into the house. This is turning into one hell of a day!


	31. Love

_I own Tara, Sam, Eric, and Donna....Jack sadly is not mine :(_

_Thank you to all those who are still reading this. Please continue to read and review._

_**Author's note:** At one point in this chapter there is a flashback....it appears in italics._

Chapter 31: Love

Jack and I head straight for our bedroom. When we get into the room Jack sits on the bed and pulls me into his lap.

"You really ok?"

"Jack….I'm fine."

He buries his head into my chest and I stroke his hair. We sit like that for a while. I can tell that Jack is very tense and honestly so am I.

"What would you say to a bath?"

Jack looks up at me slightly confused.

"We are both tense….a bath can sometimes be calming."

"So since we are both tense….we should take a bath together?"

Jack gives me a devilish grin. I simply roll my eyes and lead Jack into the bathroom.

I love it when I am right! The warm water feels amazing and I can tell Jack thinks so too. I am sitting against Jack's chest and I can feel his breathing become less erratic.

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened with Donna?"

Jack's chest tightens. I grab both of his hands and wrap them around me.

"I should have known something was up when Sam said Eric wasn't coming. Did you notice the look on Sam's face when I first asked him?"

I nod my head.

"He looked worried or scared….I brushed it off at the time….but now…."

"That is why they say hind sight is 20/20."

"Yeah….I guess…."

"What does this have to do with Donna?"

"Hold your horses I am getting there….After I introduced you to everyone I lost track of you. I was talking to Danny….the guy who moved to Boston from Ireland when we were 10….anyway we were talking and I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. At first I thought it was you, but when I went to grab 'your' hand I noticed there was no ring. And then when I turned around I saw Donna. Her and I….we….she was…."

"She was your girlfriend….Sam told me."

"Yeah we dated on and off for years. We would fight, then break up, but we always seemed to get back together…."

"You loved her."

Jack releases his arms from around me, sits up and turns my upper body to look at him. His eyes are boring into mine.

"I saw the pictures Jack. It was obvious."

"I love you….whatever I felt for her does not even come close to what I feel for you. You are going to be my wife….I love you."

"I know. It is really ok. I had boyfriends before you and some of them I really thought I loved. But now I know I was wrong. You know my mom once told me that everyone has a 'first love' and some people stay with that person forever, but some don't. Some need that 'first love' to help them find their true love. And that is you Jack. You are my true love."

Now my eyes are boring into his. I know he understands me when his lips gently caress mine. After the kiss we re-adjust into our previous position.

"So anyway….I was surprised to see her. We didn't leave off on great terms."

"You don't need to tell me what happened with her back then if you don't want too."

"I broke up with her."

Thank god!

"I couldn't do it anymore. It was like some demented see-saw. It finally became clear to me that we were no good and never would be. However, she had not reached that conclusion. The fight was pretty bad….we both said things that intentionally hurt the other. About two days later I left for a hockey tournament and when I got back no one knew where she was. A couple of months later she sent me a letter. She said she was better off without me and that she hoped I got cut from the Olympic team. I just laughed it off. I met you two weeks later. I really haven't thought about her since then."

"Why did you go outside with her?"

"She said she wanted to talk to me….to apologize for the letter and what she said to me. I wanted to apologize for some of what I had said too. It was too loud in the house, so she suggested we go outside. It seemed logical at the time….so I went with her. When we first got outside she was apologizing. She said that she had watched the Olympics and that she was so proud of me. She said that I looked happy and that made her happy. I told her I was sorry for what I had said to her and that I wish I could take some of it back. That is when it got interesting. She started to get really close to me….touching me….she started saying how great we had been together….how in love we were….how she still loved me. Before I could say anything she kissed me. At first I was shocked, but then I tried to pull away. Just as I got her off of me I heard Eric…."

"_OC! OC! Where is Tara?"_

"_Inside the house….why are you here? Sam said you had some sort of family thing."_

"_OC….listen to me. Sam is different. He is not the guy you remember. He is always angry. He is so jealous of everything you have accomplished. He didn't even watch the gold medal game. He would turn off the TV. or change the channel every time the team was on. When he heard you were getting married he snapped."_

"_Why? We are friends….we have been since we were 5."_

"_Because he loves her….he loves Donna….and she loves you. Even after you guys broke up….he tried to get together with her, but all she would talk about was you. It drove him insane. Then the other night….after the bar….he told me that all he wanted was for Donna to be happy and to give her everything she wanted….and she wanted you. He said that he loved her enough to let her go. He made it all sound so noble. He had a plan. He would get Donna and you alone at the party and then he would take Tara upstairs. You have to find Tara. He wants to make it look like she cheated on you."_

"_Oh God!"_

"I ran through the house. I know where Sam's room is. I heard you screaming as I was about the come through the door."

"Do you think Donna was in on it?"

"She looked guilty….but I don't know."

"What about Eric?"

"From what I could gather Sam wanted him to be involved but Eric did not want anything to do with it. That is why he wasn't at the party. I guess when he thought about it he decided he had to stop it. I don't know why he did what he did, but I'm glad. I got to you on time….that is all that matters."

I wrap Jack's arms closer around me and close my eyes. We sit in silence for a while….in all honesty I think we both dosed off for a bit. We probably would have stayed in the tub all night, but, the water was starting to get cold and I shivered.

"You cold?"

"A little."

Jack pushes me off his chest and gets out of the tub. Her goes to the towel rack and pulls out the biggest one. He turns towards me and opens the rowel. I get up and step into the towel. He wraps it tight around me and starts to rub my arms.

"Better?"

"Much….but what about you?"

"I was hoping that this towel was big enough to share."

"Nope."

I start to laugh and then open my arms (and the towel) to allow Jack in. We stare up at each other for a while and then Jack brings his hand to my face.

"I got to you in time."

"Yeah."

"I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't."

"You did….so you don't have to worry."

"If anything ever happened to you…."

"Stop….I am fine."

He shakes his head and then kisses me. Before I know it we are in the bed. Jack is being so gentle….not that he is ever ruff….but this time is different. His every touch seems to be making sure that I am ok. It is almost like he is checking every inch of me…..like he is trying to erase Sam and replace him with his love….does that make any sense? I can hear my mom's words _'true love'_….when I was little I did not really understand what she meant….but now….and in reality for the last few months….I completely get it. This….Jack and I….we are it. There is no one else for me and there is no one else him. That thought alone makes me happier than I ever thought possible.


	32. Donna

_As this story goes along I seem to own more. For example Tara, Sam, Eric, Michelle, and Donna are all mine. Unfortunatly, anything or anyone you recognize from "Miracle" still belongs to Disney._

_**Author's note:** Sorry this has taken so long. Between the holidays and my own writer's block the story fell through the cracks. The next one may take about a week. Sorry._

_Thank you to all who still read and review. Please continue._

Chapter 32: Donna

Jack and I decided not to tell our parents about what happened at Sam's.However, I think my mom could tell I was more than a little stressed, because, this morning she informed me that I was to do nothing except relax and get ready for the engagement party. She even made appointments for me at the local beauty salon. So here I am in the middle of my "day of beauty". Mom really out did herself. I have already been massaged, had my hair cut and now I am getting a manicure/pedicure. I have to say I am more relaxed than I have been in weeks.

"So your mom said your engagement party is tonight?"

"Ah-ha. Seven o'clock."

"Are you nervous?"

"To marry Jack?....No….About the party?....A little bit."

"Your mom said everything was taken care of."

"Oh, it is. Both of our parents really did a good job….I am just worried about all of our friends getting here."

"Are a lot of them from out of town?"

"Yeah. We have friends and family all over and they are all coming in today. It is just really important to both of us that everyone we care about is there."

"I totally understand. So have you set a date yet?"

"No….Jack plays hockey and he just got signed with a new team….so everything else is sort of up in the air right now….at least until we get settled."

"Jack? You don't mean Jack O'Callahan?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god! We went to high school together. My husband used to play hockey with him."

"Really? What is his name?"

"John Flannery. We got married right after graduation and then we moved to New York. We have only been back here for a few months."

"I will tell Jack that you guys are back in town. I'm sorry….what was you name again?"

"Michelle Flannery….well Jack knew me as Michelle O'Leary."

"Michelle….I will tell him you said hi….maybe we can get together for drinks or something."

"I would like that. Just take my card before you leave….well you are all done."

"Thanks. I will speak to you soon."

"Have a great time at the party."

I smile back to Michelle as I exit the salon. Finally a friend of Jack's I like! I guess I was not watching where I was going because the next thing I know I bump into someone. My purse falls and I bend over to pick it up. I can hear the person apologizing….as am I. When I stand back up I come face to face with….Donna. We both rise slowly to our feet….never taking our eyes off of each other. My mind is racing….what do I do?....do I run away or do I stay?....If I stay am I polite or do I beat the crap out of her? A big part of me loves that last idea, but I am an adult and I know fighting will accomplish nothing. I am still deep in thought when I hear her voice….

"I really am sorry."

What is she apologizing for….bumping into me or trying to get Jack back? She must see my confusion….

"For everything."

I really don't know what to say to this woman….thankfully she continues to talk.

"OC and I always had such a strong bond….I never dreamed….I always knew we would end up together."

The cat that has had my tongue has finally left and my power of speech has returned.

"Jack and I are together now. We are going to get married. Whatever you two had is over. And from Jack has told me is has been for some time now. The sooner you accept that the better."

"I am now fully aware that you and OC are together."

"And what finally brought you to that conclusion? The fact that Jack completely refused your advances or the fact that as soon as he got me away from Sam we left that house with out him even looking your way?"

"Sam lied to me. He told me that OC was miserable and that you were only using him. He told me that Jack stilled loved me….that he asked about me. He told me that you guys would be at the party and that I would have a chance to talk to OC alone. Please believe me when I tell you that I had no idea about what Sam was planning for you. He has always been a good friend to me…."

"He is in love with you. From what I have been told he would do anything for you…anything."

"I know. It is just I wanted so badly to believe what he said about OC. I should have never let him go."

"Well you did….I really don't know what you want me to say. Are you looking for me to forgive you for trying to get Jack back? Or for what Sam tried to do? If what you are saying is true than fine….you were lied to by someone you trusted. But you ever try get between me and Jack again…."

"He loves you more than he ever loved me….I saw it in his eyes that night. When Eric told him what Sam was doing…it was written all over his face. He is yours forever. I may be stupid sometimes but I am not blind. Like right now….I see that same love in your eyes. I couldn't get between you too….no one ever will."

With that Donna dropped her head and walked away. I have to say that conversation went much better than I could have ever imagined. And to think I wanted to start it by punching her. At least this way my manicure stayed pretty.


	33. Over

_**Author's Note: **I am so sorry to anyone who was reading this story that it has taken me so long to post and finish. My life has been nothing short of crazy the past year. ButI have finished the story and will be posting the remaining chapters._

_It has been almost a year since I last posted and I am pretty sure Disney still owns this stuff._

_Please read and review._

Chapter 33: Over

I have to say….our moms went all out. Not only did they make sure that all of our friends and family made it to the party they some how managed to keep it low key. Having it at Jack's house was a great idea. I have never been a big fan of "grand parties" and while there is definitely a lot of people here….I don't know….some how it still feels intimate.

The party has also made me realize how much I love all the guys on the team and just how special our time together was. When I walked in the house this afternoon after the run in with Donna I was immediately swept up into a huge hug. The minute I pulled back I began to cry. Rizzo and I had gotten really close and I didn't realize how much I missed him until I was standing with him in Jack's hallway. Fortunately, I had less dramatic reunions with the rest of the guys.

Now I am standing in Jack's living room talking to an aunt I have not seen since god knows when…talking about god knows what and I start to scan the room looking for Jack. When I finally find him the tears come back. Jack is standing by the fireplace laughing and he is with all of the guys. I am at once happy and sad all at the same time. In seven months we all became a family. I know that each of us would do anything for one another and that is so amazing….but how many more times are we all going to be together like this. Since training camp there has not been more than a week that has passed where we have not all seen each other….but now….after this party….what is going to happen? I know they will all be at our wedding….but that looks like it is going to be about a year from now. Are we really all not going to see each other for a year?

Jack looks over at me….his smile on all four cylinders….he can tell I am crying. He is by my side before I even realize he is moving.

"Everything ok here?"

"Oh I was just telling Tara how cute she was when she was a baby. Did you know that her hair used to stand up in a curl right on top of her head?"

"Yes….I have seen pictures. Would you mind if I took her away for a moment?"

"Oh sure dear….you two making such a darling couple."

We both smile at my aunt and Jack leads me into the kitchen.

"Hey….are you ok? Is this too much for you? We can end the party early…."

"No….it is just that….seeing you with all the guys….being with the team…."

"You are thinking about how it is going to be different now. We are not all going to be together anymore."

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding. I love how well Jack knows me.

"We are all thinking the same thing. We keep saying that we are going to have reunions and all but realistically….we are all aware that our time together as a group is over. All the more reason to have fun tonight."

I let Jack's words sink in for a minute. He is right. I need….we all need to enjoy this night for all it is worth. Jack can sense I am loosening up and he extends his hand to me. I smile up at him and take his hand as he leads me back into the living room. I am going to enjoy tonight.


	34. Reunions PT 1: The Wedding

_Yup I still don't own them._

_Please read and review._

Chapter 34: Reunions Part One: The Wedding

I am sitting here looking at myself in the mirror and I still can't believe what I am about to do. Today I will become Tara O'Callahan. How did this happen? Obviously, I know how it happened….but how did I get so lucky? I am going to spend the rest of my life with a man who I love more than anything….a man who I love more every day.

This past year has been….different….amazing….but a lot has changed. Soon after the engagement party Jack and I moved to Chicago….well a suburb called Naperville. The team….Jack's new team….helped us find an apartment and I was able to find a job. Sure I missed Jack when he was gone but I knew he was doing what he wanted and I would never begrudge him that. My parents came to visit a couple of times and I went back to Minnesota to finalize the wedding plans. We were really busy but we always managed to at least talk to each other every night….even if it was over the phone….trust me I have the phone bill to prove it!

Things are not going to be much different after the wedding. In a couple of weeks Jack has to report to training camp…..where it looks like he is going to make "the team"….the NHL Chicago Blackhawks! After a year in the minors the team is looking to bring him up. I am so proud of him. It means more money and his traveling will be less taxing…..more planes, less buses….but he is still going to be away a lot. But I knew what I was getting myself into when I started dating him and I fell in love anyway. To be honest I don't know how I could possibly be with anyone who wasn't a hockey player.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Sweetheart….it is almost time….are you….wow."

I turn around to see my dad staring at me with his mouth open.

"What's the matter dad?"

"You look beautiful. I can't believe my little girl is getting married."

"I'm not your little girl daddy….you have Katie for that."

We both laugh. He knows I'm right but it doesn't change the way he feels. I think every father thinks of their daughter….regardless of how many they have….as his little girl.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too. And there is a certain young man out there who also loves you and is starting to get a little fidgety."

I can just imagine Jack pacing back and forth….he hates waiting.

"Well now that my escort is here I think I'm all set."

My dad gives me his arm and we head out the door to meet with the rest of my bridal party.

After all the girls head down the aisle the doors reopen and the music changes to Vivaldi's "Four Seasons". Everyone in the church stands up and for a second I can't see Jack at the end….but then he steps out and I have to catch my breath. He looks just like a prince and he is just staring at me with such love in his eyes that by the time I reach him I am in full blown tears.

The rest of the ceremony kind of goes by in a blur. I remember both Jack and I crying thru our vows and I can remember Jack kissing me….but for the most part the ceremony is a little cloudy. The only other thing I remember is how funny it looked to have an entire hockey team all standing at the alter as Jack's groomsmen….Do you really think Jack and I would have a wedding without all of team USA?


	35. Reunions PT 2: Salt Lake

_After all this time all I own is the movie._

_Please read and review._

Chapter 35: Reunions Part Two: Salt Lake

Have you ever had a secret so good that you have wanted to scream it from the top of a building? You know how it can make you feel how you want to jump out of your skin? How you feel nervous and excited all at the same time? Well I most definitely know how that feels….because as of right now all I want to do is run to the nearest building and shout to the world what I know. But I know I can't and looking at my watch I realize that in about 5 minutes everyone will know what I know.

I have to admit at first I thought this was a bad idea….so many people in one place….some of them high ranking government officials….with the entire world watching. We were assured that we would all be safe, that the security measures were unprecedented….but still….after everything that happened on September 11th and with everything that is still going on in the world….was it really that safe to host an Olympic games in the United States?

Now that I am here at the opening ceremonies and after the massive amount of security measures we all went through today just to get out of the airport I am willing to admit that I was wrong. I think we….America….needed this….needed to show that we were ok….that while we will always remember we will continue living. When my dad had told me that the Olympic committee wanted the "Miracle on Ice" team to light the torch at the opening ceremony I asked him why? Why them? Why now? The Olympics have changed greatly in the last 12 years. There are more countries involved, more sports and there for more athletes. There is no longer the Communist block of countries for the US to "go against". However, the biggest change….and possibly the worst….has to be that now professional athletes can compete. That is why I couldn't understand why they wanted a bunch of 40 year old men who really weren't famous to light the torch. That honor usually goes to people like Mohammad Ali….not to my husband and his friends.

My dad wasn't too happy about it at first either. He had already agreed to coach the US Hockey team and felt that by having the 1980 team there and so visible that people would try to draw comparisons between now and then and he kept saying that there wasn't any comparisons to make. There would never be another "Miracle on Ice"….the world, the sport, the Olympics….had all changed so much….there was no way you could ever have all those pieces fall into place again.

However, after a lot of phone calls, everyone agreed that it would be fun….hell it gave us all an excuse to get together. And here I am sitting with my mom at yet another Opening Ceremonies. Of course we are both a little older and our family has grown considerably. Sitting with us are my three kids; JJ, Payton, and Katie; my sister and her family; and my brother's brood. We are quite the crowd! The kids are bursting out of their seats, they have been told repeatedly that they can not tell anyone what they know and they have all been really good, but now….with only minutes until the big reveal….they too want to shout it from the rooftops.

When the big moment finally arrives the reaction of the crowd is unbelievable. When Rizzo first appears everyone claps, there is excitement….but then he begins to wave the guys over….much in the same way he did during the awards ceremony all those years ago. At first people are not quite sure what is going on, but when they begin to see the rest of the team file in they get it. Then they all huddle around the torch to light the flame and I swear I got a flash of them all huddled on that medal podium with their fingers in the air. By the time they all turn back around I am in full blown tears. To hear the crowd react with such love….it was overwhelming….it was perfect.


	36. Reunions PT 3: Farewells

_Nope...nada...nothing_

_Please read and review._

Chapter 36: Reunions Part Three: Farewells

The next time the whole team gets together I am again crying. However, this time it is not so perfect….but it is overwhelming. My dad died this week. They think he had a heart attack when he was driving home. He wasn't even sick. I keep thinking it would have been easier if he had been sick….it would have given us warning….somehow soften the blow….how stupid is that? Like anything can soften the blow of losing a parent.

Calling the team was some of the hardest phone calls I ever had to make. Jack had offered to do it for me, but I felt like it was my job. I was the team manager….I make the phone calls and the travel arrangement….that is what my dad hired me to do.

By the end of the first day I had called the entire team and set up flight arrangement for them, their families and my own….nothing like keeping busy in order to forget. The whole day seems like a dream….a nightmare. None of it seemed real until right now. I am sitting here in the church….Jack's arm's securely around me….staring at my father's coffin. I look around the church and I can see the team….all of them in suits which at any other time I would find funny because these guys hate anything they can't play hockey in. But here they all are, with their families….and they are crying just as much as me. In a lot of ways my dad was like a father to them. Buzzy looks over at me….his son is sitting next to him and oh my god he looks just like him….I give him a slight smile….just to let him know that I know how he feels….he gets it and turns back. I can feel Jack squeeze me a little bit harder….he pulls me into his chest and whispers into my hair.

"I love you."

I relax into his arms and stay there for the rest of the day.

After the burial my mother….much to my surprise….invited the team back to the house. At first we all just sat around and tried to act normal. We all talked about our kids, or work, but after a while the conversation inevitably turned to hockey and from there it led to my dad. However, it wasn't sad. We laughed as we talked about the herbies and the whistle. We reminisced about that Christmas and dad's old suits. After a while my mom got up and went into the kitchen. The guys were so wrapped up in the stories of their youth that they didn't even notice….but I did. I got up and followed her.

"Mom, are you ok? Do you want me to ask them to leave?"

"No. I like having them here."

"Most of them aren't leaving Minnesota for a few days, I'm sure they would understand."

"Honey, it is really ok. All their stories, the laughter….it makes it feel like your father is here….this house has been so empty the last couple of days…."

My mom just started to cry and found myself hugging her. We stayed like that until my mom pulled away.

"I guess now is as good a time as any."

"Time for what, mom?"

"I want to give you something….stay here."

I nodded as my mom headed up the stairs. She came down a few minutes later holding a box….a very familiar box.

"Your dad would want you to have this."

"Mom…I can't…I don't want…."

"Shh….you earned this too and just because the Olympic committee didn't see fit to give you one doesn't change the fact that you worked just as hard."

"But Dad wanted that medal so much….plus we have Jack's in the house…."

"Yes your dad did want this badly….but what is he going to do with it now?"

At that we both laughed.

"Look honey, I am probably not going to be staying in this house much longer….it is too big and honestly it has too many memories….I wouldn't know what to do with this….besides you already have a one displayed….why not two?"

I just smiled at my mom and took the box.

"Let's just say I have it for safe keeping."


	37. Reunions PT 4: Miracle

_**Author's note: **So here it is...THE END...again I am so sorry it took me so long to finish it. But you know what, minus a few other plot twists I had at one time been thinking about, this story has ended the way I always planned it to end (that doesn't always happen when I write). Thank you to all those who have read all 37 chapters! I hope you are satisfied with the ending._

_If Disney wants to sue me for borrowing "their characters" they can...what are they going to get from me? A 5 year old Honda? I say...BRING IT ON! LOL. Of course I still don't own them._

_And for the last time...Please read and review._

Chapter 37: Reunions Part 4: Miracle

I don't know how my dad would feel about this. I mean I know he helped with the project but a movie about a game, a team? I don't know. I just wish he was here tonight. He would have loved seeing the team.

Everyone is all smiles tonight (such a contrast from the last time we were all together). Over the years I think we have all come to accept that what happened in Lake Placid meant something to a lot of people….to the country. I know my realization came when I got to meet one of the men who was held hostage in Iran before the 1980 Olympics. A cable network had decided to do a documentary on "The Miracle on Ice". They contacted Jack, Rizzo, my dad, and the other guys about being part of the film and most of them agreed. When we got to the studio there was a man who I didn't recognize. He wasn't part of the IOC or US Hockey. He spoke perfectly clear English, so he wasn't part of any of the old Soviet system. I thought maybe he was a reporter or a historian. When I found out who and what he was I was even more confused as to why he was there. What did he have to do with my husband and the team? He must have seen my confusion because he explained to me that when he was freed the government gave him a video tape of all the important events he had missed while in captivity. He told me that the last thing on the video was clips from the hockey game and while he was sad that he had missed it live it meant so much to him to see the pure joy in the teams eyes….to see the underdog persevere. I was quite moved.

But tonight is not about that documentary. Tonight is the premiere of Disney's "Miracle". A movie that is obviously about the 1980 hockey team. When they were filming Jack and I got to go to the set a few times. It was very surreal. Here were these strangers re-enacting scenes from my life and I have to tell you when they all had their gear on it looked so real. The actors they picked for the team are all pretty good hockey players and all of them have some sort of resemblance to the player they are supposed to be. For example the guy playing Jack has my husbands smile and he is pretty cute too. "Rizzo" has a similar body structure as the real deal. But the best "imposter" has to be the kid playing Buzzy, but then again that makes sense seeing as he is Buzzy's son! How cute is that!

I have to admit I wasn't really looking forward to tonight. I have never been one for the spotlight, in fact I even asked the makers of the movie to leave "my part" out. I didn't want the attention, plus I really feel that the movie needed to be about the team, not Jack and I. At first the studio was hesitant about omitting me….they said a solid love story would help sell the film to a wider audience. I simply told them they already had their "love story". That these 20 guys from different backgrounds all came to together and became a family. I'm not sure if they bought it or just didn't want any trouble from my dad and the team, but I am thankfully not mentioned in the film.

The film, by the way, is excellent. I cried. I knew exactly what was going to happen and yet when I heard Al Micheals say "do you believe in miracles?" I cried….full blown tears no less. It is funny how one line, one phrase, can some up an entire life. "Do you believe in miracles?"….sure Al was talking about the team beating the Soviets, but when I look back I see so many more miracles. It is a miracle that my dad got that coaching job….he was not the first choice and there were numerous times I thought he was going to be fired. That these 20 guys were all chosen for the team is a miracle….there were so many other players….better players….but my dad wanted them. It's a miracle they all ended up getting along! Of course, Jack is my miracle. Had none of the above happened I may never have met my husband, the father of my children….the other miracles in my life. I could go on forever; because the thing is miracles happen everyday to everybody you just have to be able to see them. I think that will be the most lasting thing about the 1980 team….they showed people that miracles do happen you just have to believe.


End file.
